Independence Day 2: Terra Solar System Battles
by SithDan
Summary: as the People of Earth recover and Truly Unite as a Race after their attacked Aliens and that their not alone in the Universe. as they try to Savage the Alien Wreckage across the Planet from new Technology they discover that the Aliens were able to send a Distress Signal to call for Reinforcements, now the Earth must prepare for the Next Attack.
1. Recovery, New Tech and Preparations

**_Please Note all characters and rights of the Independence day Franchise belong to Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin. Please note that this Independence Day story is My own and I used some of the character names from the Independence day Franchise._**

Recovery, New Technology and Preparations

after the Humans of Earth were able to defeat the Aliens attacking them by sending one of their fighter spacecraft that the Humans of earth have recovered sense the Latest 1960's and tried to Repair. Captain Steven Hiller and Computer Scientist David Levinson abroad the ship to go to the Alien mother ship in orbit around their Planet. after infiltration the Alien Mother ship they would upload a Computer Virus into the Alien Computer software that made their Defensive shields protection their Ships be lowered and valuable to Enemy fire. after their shields were down they found out that to destroy the City destroyers on Earth that they needed to Target the City Destroyers Main weapon; they destroyed the Alien mother ship by launch a Nuclear missile that was attach to the Alien Fighter Spacecraft the they took to Infiltration the Mother ship.

a few Weeks after Defeating the Aliens Mankind began the Long road of Recovering and Rebuilding their Civilization to it former glory. they estimated that out of 5.76 billion people living on the Earth before the Aliens attacks and they went were able to find a way to defeat the aliens that they lost over 5.184 billion lives: 90% of the Planets Population and that their were less than 576 million survivors remaining went they were able to defeat the Aliens. they estimated that it would take 20 years to rebuild they civilization to its former glory would cost over 2 Trillion dollars.

the United Nations or U.N. decided that it was time to aside their Nation Feuds and their Planets largest Religions Feuds and Begin to Work together as One United Race to Solve their Civilization's Problems and to combine all their Planet's Natural Resources into rebuilding their Civilization. they would to have one voice instead of Any to talk to another Intelligent Aliens species that might came to Earth to Make Peaceful Contract.

the U.N. decided to by reformed and Reorganized into the First United Earth Planetary Government called the United Earth Republic or U.E.R of short. the U.E.R. was Similar to Earth's Planetary State: United states of America Government system but with a Few differences. the U.E.R. would have a copy of the United States Constitution to have a Basic Foundation. 1st instead of having 2 main houses of government the U.E.R would have one Main Governing body called the U.E.R. House of Representatives that would have 295 Representatives(1 to 2 sometimes 3 Representatives to Represent each Planetary State Equally) to Represent of all the Planetary States of Planet U.E.R. House of Representatives would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future or the Planet like New Planet Laws, the organization the supply of the Planet's Natural Resources, to determine How large the United Earth Republic Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War.

2nd the United Earth Republic would a small governing council made of 15 Members(Included the President of the U.E.R.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the United Earth Republic, like if Earth was suddenly attack by an Alien Race that might try to Exterminate them and take their Planet Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

* * *

as of May 1997 the people of Earth are well underway of Rebuilding their Civilization to its former glory. the U.E.R. decided to introduce a new section to their Military called the Interstellar Research and Defense or I.R.D for short. the U.E.R. decided to transfer 20% of all their Planets Military Resources to the I.R.D. to be able to response and Defend Earth from any Interstellar Threats that might threaten Earth. they decided to have some of their Planetary State Military and some of the World's best scientists that survived the Alien attack to the founding members of the I.R.D.

the U.E.R. would a few of the follow Military officers and Scientists to some of the found members of the I.R.D.: General William Grey(American), Lt. General Anna Alexandra(Russian), Major General Choa Cheng(Chinese) Brigadier Alice Annabel(British), Colonel Marcos Aristide(French), Newly Promoted Lt. Colonel Michell along with New Promoted Major Steven Hiller. Some of the Scientists in the I.R.D. included David Levinson and Daniel Wilson and other Scientists from around the world.

the U.E.R. decided to Build 60 massive(10 on each continent not Antarctica) I.R.D. bases across the Planet to defense planet from any Hostile Interstellar threats and to make Peaceful first Contact with other Alien Races that wanted to coexist with the Human Race and to become friends install of Enemy's. the U.E.R. estimated that it would take 7 years to build all the I.R.D. bases and would cost 3 billion Dollars to have ready for service by 2004.

the U.E.R. ordered most of Earth's best Scientific minds and Engineers to go into the Wreckage of the Alien attack ships that were destroyed to try find savage Alien database to find out more about them and to try to understand they reasons for attack them and to try to savage some of the Alien Technology to study and to begin Reverse Engineering to advance Mankind's Technology to develop New Advanced Defensive Technology like the alien Shield generation Technology to defend themselves against any threat either Human or Interstellar; New Advanced Offensive Technology like the Alien's advanced fighter spacecraft laser weapon systems to defend themselves against an interstellar threat or to attack an interstellar threat.

maybe new Advanced Proportion from New aircraft or Spacecraft to be built to defend their Home world from an Interstellar threat or explore the universe; New Advance life support systems like Artificial Gravity plating for Human's to stay in space with suffering from the effect of weightiness over a long period of time or Inertia dampeners to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them and other life support systems.

the U.E.R. government setup branch of infrastructure call the Interstellar Technology Research, develop and Production into their civilization's Economy to introduce new Advance Technology to the People. they decided build over 120(20 on each continent but not Antarctica) Interstellar Technology Research, Develop and Production Facilities or I.R.D.P. Facilities or short across the planet to Research, Develop and Production interstellar Technology and to understand how it works to Reverse Engineer it and create New Technology for Mankind to use to improve their daily lives or to Defend Earth from an Interstellar threat. the U.E.R. estimated that cost of Building all these I.R.D.P. facilities would be a little more than 60 billion dollars and that all the I.R.D.P facilities would be complete and ready for service by 2002.

* * *

as of March of 2002 the People of Earth are continuing to Rebuild their Civilization back to it's former glory. the Population of Earth Went from 576 Million People in 1996 after the Aliens attacked to over 864 million people living on the Planet as of 2002. the U.E.R. have complete construction of their New I.R.D.P. facilities and are ready for service to Defend and to Begin Mass Production of New Advanced Human Technology by Researching and Reserve engineer advance Alien Technology.

over the years of Recovery time; Major Steven Hiller and his Family have growing sense the Alien's failed attack on Earth. he and Dylan (his Stepson) have gotten a lot closer and have formed a very tight Father-son Bond between each other to were Dylan has accepted Steven his father and agreed to change have is last name changed to his Stepfather's, his Name is Now Dylan Hiller. Steven Hiller and his wife:Jasmine Hiller had 2 more children: a Boy and Girl named Steven Hiller Jr. born on July 6, 1998 and Jessica Hiller on October 18, 1999. Steven and Jasmine were every happy that they have 2 more children along with Dylan. Dylan was a little jealous at first because his parents would pay most of their attention to his other Siblings because they were younger but they got along with each other because he knew that he would need to watch and take care of them went his Parents were to business.

Steven, Jasmine and Dylan Hiller waited a few months after the Alien attack for the Recover and clean crews to clean up a few Road routes to Los Angles and inside L.A. to a few Residential areas to clean up and Rebuild a few Schools for Dylan to return to school and continue learning. after a few Months their returned and Dylan continue his Education. over the years as Dylan continue his Education he decided to Join the I.R.D. and become a Fighter pilot like his Stepfather and a Scientist/Engineer to learn about Advance technology and to help design New Technology for Mankind to use in their Daily lives and to defend themselves from Interstellar Threats.

In Late February of 2002, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have Finally after years of around the Clock Research and Develop have develop a New Advance Missile system prototype by learn from how scientist David Levinson found out that the Alien Technology were valuable to a Computer virus that cause they defensive shield technology to lower their Shields. they said that it Theory can take a Regular Missile or a heat-seeker missile though the Alien defensive shields by having a Multi-frequency transmitter installed into the Missile that can chance frequencies in a Faction second to find the same frequency as the Alien Defensive shields to Penetrate though them.

they Tested the New Advance missile systems by firing a missile with a Multi-frequency transmitter install into it at savaged Alien fighter spacecraft to see if it works. they waited a few Seconds and watch as the Missile was able to Penetrate though the Alien defensive shields and destroy the Alien fight spacecraft. they give the New Advance Missile system prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive producing the 1st New Advance Human Military Technology to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

* * *

as of July of 2008 the People of Earth are continuing to Rebuild their Civilization back to it's former glory. the Population of Earth went from 764 Million People in 2002 to over 1.728 Billion people living on the Planet as of 2008. the U.E.R. have complete construction of their New I.R.D. base and are ready for service to Defend Earth from Interstellar threats Like the Aliens that attack them over 12 years ago.

over the years the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 12 years of around the Clock Research and Develop have being able to Reserve engineer some of the Alien Fighter spacecraft Laser weapon systems and create the following their own laser weapon systems like a massive Laser Anti-spacecraft turret(in Early April of 2006), laser Pistol (In Mid June of 2004), Laser Rifle( In August of 2004), and a Laser machine gun turret(in Late May of 2005) from studying the Alien fighter spacecraft Laser weapon systems.

the U.E.R. scientists and engineers said in theory that the Laser Anti-spacecraft turret design can Drain an Alien Fighter spacecraft shield strength drain by 20% with each shot unlike conventional Projectile basic weapons had no effect on draining the Alien fighter spacecraft shield strength. they test the Anti-spacecraft Turret by firing an a Savage Alien Fight Spacecraft the has it Shields up and fired. after 5 shorts the Alien fighter spacecraft shields were down proving their Theory. they give the Anti-spacecraft turret Prototype to the U.E.R. goverment to begin producing the 2nd Advance Military Technology to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

the U.E.R. scientists and engineers said in theory that the Laser Pistol, Rifle and Laser machine gun turret Prototypes can let an U.E.R. soldier fire a laser pistol or Rifle at an Alien fighter spacecraft shields can drain its shields an by .02% with each shot. they test the Laser Pistol, Rifle and Laser machine gun turret by firing each Laser Weapon an a Savage Alien Fight Spacecraft the has it Shields up and fired.

they tested the Laser Pistol Prototype 1st by firing 10 shorts from it at the Alien fighter spacecraft shields and found they the shields were down to 98% proving their Theory. they tested the Laser Rifle Prototype 2nd by firing 10 shorts from it at other savage Alien fighter spacecraft shields and found that it's shields were down to 98% proving their Theory. they tested the Laser machine gun turret Prototype last by firing 10 shorts from it at other savaged Alien fighter spacecraft shields and found they the shields were down to 98% proving their Theory. they give laser Firearm Prototypes to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 1st Advance Firearms for the Military and Public to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

* * *

as of October of 2013 the People of Earth are continuing to Rebuild their Civilization back to it's former glory. the Population of Earth went from 1.728 Billion People in 2008 to over 3.456 Billion people living on the Planet as of 2013. In Early October of 2010 the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 17 years of around the clock research and Develop have being able to Reserve Engineer the Alien ship power source to Travel between the Stars: a Massive Fusion Reactor(similar to the Sun).

the U.E.R. scientists and Engineers theory that a Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype can provide enough power to a City 3x's the size of Tokyo and Los Angles combine for over 1,200 years before the reactor needed to refuel. they give the Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype to the U.E.R. to begin mass Production Fusion reactors to replace the U.E.R. Nuclear Reactors because the Fusion Reactors are more powerful and can provide power to Cities and because they environmental friendly because of the risk of Nuclear Radiation spilling out of and causing damage to the Environment around the Plant.

In mid March of 2011, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have finally able to Reserve engineer the Alien fighter spacecraft Advanced Proportion system and have design their 1st Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor Prototype called the T-Rex-306 Fighter interceptor. The T-Rex-306 is a little larger F-18 fighter Jet Aircraft, it is 21.375 meters in length, 15.375 meters in width and 5.875 meters in height. the T-Rex 306 would have 2 pilots to operation the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). the T-Rex-306 is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

the T-Rex 306 armaments were 2 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 4 advance Air-to-Air Missiles and 2 Heat-seeks. The T-Rex-306 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine(the sub-light engine can go 671 mile-per-a-second or .0000001 the speed of light meaning the T-Rex-306 could go to the moon and back to earth in 685.842 seconds or 11.430 minutes) 2nd the T-Rex-306 would have 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the T-Rex-306 would have 14 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the T-Rex-306 Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 1st Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In Early April of the same year, the U.E.R. Scientists and Engineers have design their 1st Interstellar Spacecraft interceptor missile or I.S. Missile for Short. they have found out that from their old Missile Technology was not a match to Interstellar spacecraft Proportion systems so they Designed the I.S. missile. the I.S. missile was design similarly to the AIM-120 Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile design but with a few Changes.

1st the I.S. missile would have the Same Advance Proportion Systems as their T-Rex-306 fighters: a Sub-light Fighter spacecraft Engine and 6 split second Maneuvering thrusters that could do the same fast maneuvers as an Interstellar spacecraft that are Traveling around in outer space. 2nd the I.S. missile would have a Multi-frequency transmitter installed into the Missile that can chance frequencies in a Faction second to find the same frequency as the Alien Defensive shields to Penetrate though them.

3rd second the missile would have an A.I. system installed into to contact between other missiles of it's kind that are tracking an Enemy fight to make sure that they don't lock on to the same enemy fighter spacecraft target to make sure the I.S. missile that hits and destroys the target that a split second before impact that the Target that they both have been tracking a targeting is destroy and tell the other missile to move on to another target and try to destroy that target before other missile of it's kind destroys that target to.

they decided to test their I.S. missile by test a remote control an Alien fighter spacecraft to going into outer space and have the fighter use all of it's advance Proportion systems and them launch an a 1st generation I.S. missile to use if the I.S. missile could keep pace the Alien Fighter spacecraft and to see if it could destroy the Fighter even with it using it advance proportion Systems. the test was a success by the I.S. missile hitting and destroy its target proved that the I.S. Missile can destroy an Alien Spacecraft even with the Fighter's Advance Proportion systems operational. they give the 1st generation I.S. missile prototype to the U.E.R. goverment to begin mass production I.S. missiles to keep pace with Interstellar fighter spacecraft and destroy Human or Interstellar Threats to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

the U.E.R. decided to reorganize and increase their T-Rex-306 Armaments to fight enemy Air or Spacecraft fighters better. the T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft Interceptor now has the Following: 2 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 4 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles).

In same Month U.E.R. scientists and engineers have designed Mankind's 1st Generation Interstellar Anti-starship cruiser missile Prototype. the missile is Similar in design to the Dong-Feng 21 anti-ship missile but with a Few changes. 1st it would have the Same Advance Proportion as their I.S. missile design but with 17 split second Maneuvering thrusters that could do the same fast maneuvers as an Interstellar spacecraft that are Traveling around in outer space. 2nd the I.S. missile would have a Multi-frequency transmitter installed into the Missile that can chance frequencies in a Faction second to find the same frequency as the Alien Defensive shields to Penetrate though them.

3rd second the missile would have an A.I. system installed into to contact between other missiles of it's kind that are tracking an Enemy fight to make sure that they don't lock on to the same enemy fighter spacecraft target to make sure the I.S. missile that hits and destroys the target that a split second before impact that the Target that they both have been tracking a targeting is destroy and tell the other missile to move on to another target and try to destroy that target before other missile of it's kind destroys that target to.

4th the Interstellar Anti-starship missile has a Huge Fusion Warhead installed instead of the Tradition 1,500 lbs of high Explosives or even with Nuclear Warhead to cause as much damage as possible to an Interstellar Capital like the Aliens that attacked them. they give the 1st generation Interstellar Anti-starship cruiser missile prototype to the U.E.R. goverment to begin mass production I.S. missiles to keep pace with Interstellar fighter spacecraft and destroy Human or Interstellar Threats to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In Late November of the same year, the U.E.R. scientists have been working on trying to find a to decode and Reading the Alien database to get more information about them. the U.E.R. brought in the World best linguists to try to find Earth Language similar to that of the Aliens. it the world's best Linguists a weeks to try to find an earth Language but they finally found one, the Alien Language is Similar to Earth Ancient Greek Language; after learning that the People of Earth learned a Lot about the Aliens that attacked them.

they Learn the aliens call themselves the Skotadians(Greek meaning Darkness) and that their Home world: Skotadi in the Skotadi system(the Skotadi system has 3 inhabitable planets for the Skotadians) is about 17,000 light years away from Earth. they learn that the Skotadians have a Galactic Empire called the Skotadi Imperial Empire spread across 281 planets across 15,000 light years and have a Population of over 4.215 trillion(about 15 billion Skotadians per a Planet) across their Empire. their Galactic Government was Democracy with each Planet they Colonized having a Galactic Senator to Represent them in their Galactic Senate. they learned that the Skotadian's are running out of Resources to keep their Empire going.

they learned that the Skotadian Galactic goverment decided on a massive 2,000 light year broad Territorial expansion across the Galaxy to extended their Galactic Border and would either Colonize inhabitable Planets that doesn't have any Intelligence life forms or to Conquer Inferior Intelligence species that don't have Advance Space faring Technology to expand beyond their home Solar system.(Earth is right on the Border Expanse line making it a Target for them to colonize or conquer and exterminate the Inferior Intelligence Species: Humans and then take their planet for themselves).

they have learned that if the Skotadians mean another space faring Race that has Colonize a Few planets Beyond their home system inside their territorial expanse that then they would make Peaceful contact and go around the other Alien Races Galactic territory to not cause a massive Bloody Galactic War between their Advance Civilizations. the People of Earth Know that their Definitely not along in the Universe because the Skotadians have made Peaceful contact with over 8 other Alien Races that have Advance Space faring Technology and having explored beyond their Home star systems during in their Massive Territorial Expanse.

they learn about some of the Skotadians history from their Database,like in 412 A.D.(According to Earth's Calendar) they began to develop their own Interstellar Advanced Space faring Technology without other Alien Races assistance. they Develop Sub-light engine Technology in 412 A.D. to began Exploring their Home system and colonize planets inside their home star system(making then about 1,601 years more Advance than Humans).

they have learned to develop their own Laser technology in 413 A.D. to defend themselves from space Meteorites, Massive Asteroids that could destroy all life on their Home planet, or from Another Alien Races that might attack them. they have learned to develop their own shield generation technology in 414 A.D. from learning the hard way to protect their Spacecraft from the Dangers of space like solar Radiation, Cosmic Rays or other Interstellar dangers.

they Have learned to Develop their own faster-than-light communicate systems in 425 A.D. called Sub-space Communicate relay. the Sub-space communicate Relay worked by transmitting though Universal Sub space ( Sub-space is a lay of space underneath normal space) were they can transmit a sub-space signal and could instantly travel across the Galaxy in a Split second to other planet with a sub-space communicate relay to receive Sub-space transmitting.

they have Learned to Develop their own Faster-than-light space faring technology in 435 A.D. called Warp dive Technology to begin Exploring beyond their Home system. in 475 A.D. after 40 years of Exploring and Colonized other Planets that Found their Galactic Government called the Skotadian Imperial Empire. they have learned to Develop their own Terra-forming Technology in 562 A.D. to Terra-form Planets that were to close or to Far from Star to Natural Support. the Terra-forming worked by set up massive extreme Heat or cold resistance drills on the planet that their Trying to Terra form to drill down to the Planet's Dead core and set up Fusion warheads inside the Planet's Dead core with a 6 month time fuse.

after 6 months the Fusion warheads would explode and if Successful would activate the dead planets core and begin to generator a magnetic field around the Planet strong enough to protect it from Solar Radiation and other types of Radiation that might bombard the Planet's surface. they then would either use massive amounts of extreme cold substances like Liquid Nitrogen to cold down a Planet surface that is to hot for the species trying to Terra-form the planet to survive or to us massive Greenhouse gases to heat up a Planet that is to cold for the Species trying to Terra-form the Planet. after they doing that the Species Terra-forming would place microscope Organisms on the Planet to begin turned the Planet's Toxic atmosphere into a Breathable atmosphere for the Species to colonize. the Total time to Terra-form a Planet about 2 Skotadian Generations.

if they finds a planet inside the habitable zone of another star system that has magnetic field strong enough to withstand the continent bombardment of solar radiation fun the star systems sun among other dangers but is un-habitable due to having a toxic atmosphere they would skip the restoration of the planet's core. they would land massive terraforming machines that would begin the process of transforming the planet toxic atmosphere into a atmosphere that can support their species. they then would have million of microscope Organisms to maintain the stably of the planet's atmosphere and to begin the process to bring life on the planet(like Grass, Trees, bushes and other plant life, and eventually more complex life forms like Humans or any other alien species that is terraforming planet like this).

the People of Earth Knew a little bit about the Skotadian Species from look a some of their Medical Research Part of their Database. they have learned that the Skotadians have a Life span 2 1/2 times long them a humans meaning that they could live for 200 to 300 years before dying of old age. they learned that the Skotadian reproduction system is similar to how Earth Snakes Reproduce meaning that the a skotadian female could lay between 25 to 100 Fertilized Eggs at one time and wait 58 to 62 days for their Eggs to Hatch. they learned that the Skotadian are a Telepathy Species Meaning their can communicate to each other with other minds.

The Skotadians have Learned to develop advance medical Technology over the centuries of Exploration and Territory Expansion, like in 572 A.D. their scientists and Engineers have development Nano Medical Technology to seek a destroy any cancer cells; They have Development Cellular Regeneration Technology in 584 A.D. to help heal minor wounds from war or from Accidents faster. they have Development Medical Immune system Tank Capsule technology in 590 A.D., the Technology worked by filling the Medical Tank Capsule with some Medical liquid to that would stabilize the Patients condition. they then would scan the Patient to see what is wrong like if their Patients Immune system is Malfunctioning and not response to well to medical treat than they would either slowly replace their Malfunctioning Immune with a new Immune system that is design to interact their Species body or could Replace their Malfunctioning Immune System with a Enhance Immune system that their species body could interact to fight off Cancer or Disease better.

In 1656 A.D. after over 1,000 years of Exploration and Expanded their Galactic Territory their Empire was starting to run out of Resources across their Empire to keep the Empire going. as the Resource short got waste the Skotadian Galactic goverment argue and argue on how to solve the Resource Short their Military so an opportunity to take over the Government(the Skotiadian Military was a little more than half(5/8) of the Skotiadian goverment and most of them were power hungry; 1/8 of the Military were sensible enough agree with the other part of Skotiadian goverment however went the Resource shortage stroke most change their minds because they knew that the Skotiadian goverment side that they use to support would just argue and argue about how to deal with the Resource Crisis and not act).

so in August of 1656 they made their move and so began and long a Bloody Civil war between those how support most of the non-military side the Skotadian goverment and those who supported the Military side that promise to act Quickly to solve the Resource shortage among others. they war Ended in March of 1716 with the Non-Military side surrendering unconditionally to the Military side because the Military Side had more Experience Military leaders, troops and Equipment then the Non-Military side. finally after over a 1,000 years of Democracy the Skotadian goverment was reformer into a Military Control Galactic State.

they learned that in 1816 A.D. the Skotadian Galactic goverment decided on a massive 2,000 light year broad Territorial expansion across the Galaxy to extended their Galactic Border and would either Colonize inhabitable Planets that doesn't have any Intelligence life forms or to Conquer Inferior Intelligence species that don't have Advance Space faring Technology to expand beyond their home Solar system.(Earth is right on the Border Expanse line making it a Target for them to colonize or conquer and exterminate the Inferior Intelligence Species: Humans and then take their planet for themselves).

The People of Earth so in the Database the Skotadian Ship they destroyed above Earth was a Military colony mother ship not a Cure Skotadian Warship. they ready had something to fear because during the war of 1996 the Skotadian was able to sent a distance signal to their Home world: Skotadi and asking for 2 Skotdian Destroyers and a Skotadian Battleship as reinforcements to help them exterminate this now Irritating inferior Species: Mankind.

the Skotadian Government was surprise to hear the News that one of their Military Colony Mother ships have being destroyer was an Inferior Intelligence species: Mankind. they response to the distress and said that they would sent the Reinforcements that the Military Colony Mother-ship requested. they now were up facing resistance from a Primate and Inferior Intelligence species: Mankind that someone how find a way to Destroy one of their Military Colony Ships in the Galaxy.

as for the People of Earth and the U.E.R Government saw that rather they like it or not they are now at war with a Technology Superior Alien Race: the Skotadian for Resistance them and for Destroying one of their Military Colony Mother-ships and that there is now 3 skotadian warships to exterminate their Race and take their Planet. the U.E.R. ordered all of the Interstellar infrastructure of their Economy to have all their I.R.D.P. facilities to go into full Wartime production to produce as much Advance defensive and Offensive Technology as possible before the Skotadian reinforcement fleet arrives above their planet.

a Skotadian Military Colony mother-ship is the largest ship in the Skotadian fleet. the shp is 596 kilometers(370.33 miles) in Length, 462 Kilometers(287.07 miles) in width and 375 Kilometers( 233.01) in Height. the ship has crew of 713,416 crew-members to maintain the ships systems and could carry 3.923 million Invasions troops and equipment to invasion a planet. the Skotadian Military Colony ship is powered by 737 fusion Reactors to power its Advance Proportion systems and Advance defensive systems.

the Skotadian Military armaments were only 36 City destroyers. The Skotadian Military Colony ship has 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 650 Capital ship Sub-light Engines(a Capital ship sub-light engine can go 6,710 mile-per-a-second or .000001 the speed of light meaning the Skotadian Military Colony ship could go to the moon and back to earth in 68.58 seconds or 1.14 minutes) 2nd a warp dive for the ship to travel Faster-than-light speed between the Stars.

a Skotadian city destroyer is 25 kilometers(15 miles) in diameter and is between 3.96 Kilometers(2.460 miles) from the Middle of the ship down to a kilometer(.621 miles) in Height. the ship has crew of 29,965 crew-members to maintain the ships systems and could carry 800 fighters to defense the ship from a Enemy fighter. a city destroyer ship is powered by 55 fusion Reactors to power its Advance Proportion systems, Advance weapon systems and Advance defensive systems.

* * *

as of January of 2017 the People of earth have finally after 20 years of Rebuilding their Civilization have finished and has returned to it's formerly glory. the Population of Earth went from 3.456 Billion people in 2013 to over 6.912 billion people living on the planet as of 2017. while they were Rebuilding their Civilization the U.E.R. ordered for each major City to construct over 30 massive Underground bunkers that could hold up to 2.4 million people inside it with enough supplies for 6 months in case Earth was under attack by an Interstellar threat.

over the years the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 21 years of around the clock research and Develop have being able to Reserve Engineer the Alien Fighter spacecraft shield generation technology, Artificial Gravity Plating, Inertia Dampener technology, Advance short range senor network to create their own Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology, Artificial Gravity Plating and Inertia Dampeners Prototypes and the Mankind's first Interstellar bomber called the Velo-201.

in Mid April of 2014, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve engineering Alien Fight-spacecraft shield generation technology have created their 1st generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 1st fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 5 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 5 times to see if the shields would hold for 5 shots and it. they give the Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. goverment to begin producing the 1st Advance Military defense Technology to give thier T-Rex 306 Fighter-spacecraft interceptor a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft like the Skotadian Fighters.

In Late July of 2015, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve Engineering Alien Artificial Gravity plating Technology have finally create their own Artificial Gravity plating Prototype for Human's to stay in space with suffering from the effect of weightiness over long periods of time in outer space. they said in theory that they could create gravity just a strong as on the Surface of the Planet while in Space. they tested the installing Artificial Gravity Plating technology into a T-Rex-306 fighter and have the fighter go in lower Earth orbit and then turn on the Artificial Gravity Plating to see if their theory was proofed.

U.E.R Fighter Pilot Captain Alex Murphy volunteered to test the Artificial gravity plating in space; the Scientists and engineers installed the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology inside his fighter. Captain Alex Murphy take off I.R.D. base:Thomas J. Whitmore(Formerly Area 51 in the the U.S.) and headed for lower Earth Orbit. When he got to lower earth Orbit he turned on the Artificial Gravity Plating technology and find that it worked. he Radio the U.E.R. scientists and engineers that the Artificial gravity Plating Technology had proofing their Theory.

Captain Alex Murphy returned home and the U.E.R. scientists and engineers gave their Artificial gravity plating technology Prototype to the U.E.R. goverment to began mass producing the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology for them to use in the T-Rex-306 Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to fight in space battles above Earth without suffering from the effect of weightiness over long periods of time in outer space.

 _Captain Alex Murphy Profile: Born on February 20, 1989 in the U.S. city of Chicago into a family of 4. he is a survivor that survived the War of 1996, sadly he Lost 3 of his Siblings and his mother in the war of 1996 from them not getting to a underground shelter went a Skotadian City destroyer above Chicago activated its main weapon and destroyed the City. He, his Young Brother Jeff Murphy and his father survived the War and went on Rebuild their Lives and to try to recover. In 2006 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the I.R.D. academy and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

In Mid February of 2016, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve Engineering Alien Inertia dampeners Technology have create their own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them.

they ask U.E.R. Captain Alex Murphy if they could install into his T-Rex-306 fighter the Inertia Dampener Technology and if he would like to test out by going again into lower Earth Orbit and turn on the Artificial gravity Plating and Inertia Dampener technology and going to the Moon and Back by for the first time for any Human spacecraft to active his Fighter Sub-light Engine both see the scientists and engineers theories about their Sub-light engine and see if the Inertia dampener Technology would work to cancel out the extreme G-force from the Fighter spacecraft going 671 miles per-a-second and that Captain Alex Murphy won't get crush by the extreme G-Force.

Captain Alex Murphy very Nervously said yes and took off and headed for low Earth Orbit. when he arrive at lower Earth Orbit he activated the Artificial gravity Plating and Inertia Dampener technology and see Course for doing a around travel to the moon and back to Earth at Interstellar Fighter-spacecraft Sub-light Speed. He survive the around travel from the moon and back and was surprise by how the Inertia Dampeners cancel out G-Force that the Speed from the Sub-light engine and the time it took only about 709.388 seconds or 11.82 minutes to return to earth. the U.E.R. scientists and engineers gave their inertia Dampener technology Prototype to the U.E.R. goverment to began mass producing Inertia Dampener Technology for them to use in the T-Rex-306 Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to fight in space battles above Earth or for any future human spacecraft to begin exploring the universe.

In late September of 2016 the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have design their 1st Generation Interstellar Bomber Prototype called the Velo-201 Bomber. The Velo-201 is a little larger Tupolev Tu-160 Jet Bomber, it is 54.10 meters in length, 20.215 meters in width and 14.41 meters in height. the Velo-201 would have crew of 4 to operation the Velo-201(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Velo-201 is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

the Velo-201 armaments be 4 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 7 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the Velo-201 defenses would be a Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The Velo-201 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the Velo-201 would have 14 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Velo-201 Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 1st Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

In Early December of that same year, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 20 years of Researching and Reserve Engineering some of the Skotadian senor relay network system Technology have create Mankind's first short range senor relay system Technology as an Early warning system for Interstellar ships that might be within. the scientists and engineers said in theory that the Advance short range Senor network can scan a light year in diameter around earth to detect Friendly or Hostile ships. they Giving the designs of the Advance Short range Senor Network to the U.E.R. to build a Advance short range senor Network to proof their Theory. within a few weeks the build an filly functional Advance short range senor Network and Proof their Scientists and Engineers theory.

In late December of the Same year, the U.E.R. scientists and engineer have finally from Researching and Reserve Engineering the Skotadian Fighter spacecraft senor system technology have created their vision of the fighter Spacecraft senor system technology. the Scientists and engineers said in theory that the Fighter Spacecraft senor system could constantly scan a diameter of space around their Fighter spacecraft for 30,195 Sq miles to search of for Friendly of Hostile Enemy Spacecraft 45 seconds out while traveling at fighter spacecraft sub-light speed and to give their I.R. missile something lock on and fire at fighter spacecraft sub-light speed.

they test the Skotadian Fighter spacecraft senor system technology by installing the Skotadian Fighter spacecraft Senor system Technology into a T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptor. the test was successful and the T-Rex-306 fighter Spacecraft Interceptor took see an Area of Outer space for 30,195 sq. miles. they give Fighter spacecraft senor system technology to the Government to begin massive Production and to put into all certain T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201 Bombers or are being built inside the I.R.D.P. Facilities.

as of December of 2016 the I.R.D has growing dramatically since its founded. the I.R.D. has over 20 U.E.R. Generals command all it Interstellar defense forces; Included the I.R.D. Command General of all I.R.D. Forces, General Anna Alexandra(Russian), General Arvin Berowalt(German), Lt. General Adhira Ashi(Indian), Major General Emma Violet(Australian), Brigadier General Mitchell, Colonel Steven Hiller and Lt. Colonel Daniela Samantha(Brazilian). the I.R.D. has a fighter force made of over 30,000 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 10,000 Velo-201 Bombers to defense Earth from any Human or Interstellar threat. the I.R.D. ground force have 23.04 million troops, 230,400 advance tanks and 115,200 artillery Pieces along with the most advance Firearms their I.R.D.P. facilities can Produce. Each Major Civilian City has 375 Advance Anti-spacecraft Laser turret defenses and 38 advance Mobile missile Launchers to launch advance missiles to protect the city from human or Interstellar Spacecraft that might try to attack.


	2. Battle for Earth

The Battle of Earth

Date: July 25, 2018

Lieutenant Elizabeth Marcos was watched the Advance short range Senor network at I.R.D. base: Thomas J. Whitmore for any sign Abnormal Activate(meaning Alien Spacecraft). It was at 11:30 A.M. that she saw something on the Advance short range Senor network:3 Huge Unidentified spacecraft(the Skotadian Destroyers and Battleship) coming out of Sub-space Near the Moon about 378195.84 Kilometers(235,000 miles) away from earth and are entering an orbit around the Moon to stay out of Possible weapons Range.

 _Lieutenant Elizabeth Marcos Profile: Born in London, England on April 12, 1993. she is one of the Survivors that survived the War of 1996 but she remember very little of it. Sadly she Lost her Father in the war of 1996 from he not getting to a underground shelter went a Skotadian City destroyer above London activated its main weapon and destroy the City. She and her mother Survived the War and went on Rebuild their Lives and to try to recover._

 _they Moved to the New York city U.S. in 2001 to try to make a new Live in the U.S. In 2010 after Graduating from High school she Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

she contact Captain Dylan Hiller to tell him that she saw something on the Advance short range Senor network:3 Huge Unidentified spacecraft(the Skotadian Destroyers and Battleship) coming out of Sub-space Near the Moon about 378195.84 Kilometers(235,000 miles) away from earth and are entering an orbit around the Moon. Captain Dylan Hiller Contact his Father Colonel Steven Hiller tell him the same thing that Lt. Elizabeth Marcos told him, which in turn Colonel Steven Hiller contacted I.R.D. General Anna Alexandra to tell her about the Solution.

General Anna Alexandra Called an Emergency meet of all Key I.R.D. Generals and Colonels to discuss about the 3 Huge Unidentified spacecraft(the Skotadian Destroyers and Battleship) coming out of Sub-space Near the Moon about 378,195.84 Kilometers(235,000 miles) away from earth and are entering an orbit around the Moon and on what Unidentified spacecraft and how to response.

they talked for about 2 hours and check the old Skotadian Transmission that the Skotadian Military Colony Mother-ship sent to their Home world: Skotadi. they agreed that the Skotadian Government responded to the Distress call have sent 3 Warships(2 Skotadian Destroyers and a Skotadian Battleship)as reinforcements to try exterminate their Species and take their Planet for themselves.

they asked their linguists to search though the Skotadian Database to search for information on the Skotadian Warships classes to see which Skotadian Warships have came to Earth. It took them a Few hours to search the Skotadian database and found the Skotadian classes of warships that match the measures of the massive Spacecraft Above their Planet: the Skotadian Destroyer and the Battleship classes.

 _a Skotadian Destroyer is one of the most powerful warships in the Skotadian fleet. the ship is 59.6 kilometers(37.033 miles) in Length, 46.2 Kilometers(28.707 miles) in width and 37.5 Kilometers(23.301 miles) in Height. the ship has crew of 71,342 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. the ship is powered by 74 fusion Reactors to power its Advance Proportion systems and Advance defensive systems._

 _the Skotadian destroyer armaments: 130 ship-to-ship Laser cannons and 1,300 Missile Tube Launchers to launch their own Advanced I.S. Missiles, Air-to-Air missiles, Air-to-Ground missiles, and Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the ships defense systems were: 13,000 anti-spacecraft laser turrets to defend the ship from enemy spacecraft and 1,300 Fighter-spacecraft interceptors to Attack or Defense their Ship from another Enemy Capital ship. The ship has 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 65 Capital ship Sub-light Engines and with 19,514 maneuvering thrusters to move the ship in a Planets atmosphere, 2nd a warp dive for the ship to travel Faster-than-light speed between the Stars._

 _a Skotadian Battleship is another one of the most powerful warships in the Skotadian fleet. the ship is 71.56 kilometers(44.4 miles) in Length, 55.44 Kilometers(34.44 miles) in width and 45 Kilometers(27.96 miles) in Height. the ship has crew of 89,723 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. the ship is powered by 74 fusion Reactors to power its Advance Proportion systems and Advance defensive systems._

 _the Skotadian Battleship armaments: 260 ship-to-ship Laser cannons and 650 Missile Tube Launchers to launch their own Advanced I.S. Missiles, Air-to-Air missiles, Air-to-Ground missiles, and Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the ships defense systems were: 15,600 anti-spacecraft laser turrets to defend ship from enemy spacecraft and 1,561 Fighter-spacecraft Interceptors to Attack or Defense their Ship from another Enemy Capital ship. The ship has 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 82 Capital ship Sub-light Engines and with 24,542 maneuvering thrusters to move the ship in a Planets atmosphere, 2nd a warp dive for the ship to travel Faster-than-light speed between the Stars._

Date July 26, 2018

the Next Day I.R.D. General Anna Alexandra contacted the U.E.R. goverment to inform them about the solution above Earth. the U.E.R. governing council agreed with President Alex Daniels and took the U.E.R. goverment to DECON 1, ordered all Planetary State Goverments to either begin tell all their major cities to sent and many Citizens into the Massive underground bunkers just outside each of their major cities or to sent them to a lot smaller cities and town to spread them out to keep as low of a Casualties went the Battle of Earth Begins.

President Alex Daniels Inform all or the U.E.R. Commanding Military officers of all their Branches(Army,Navy, Marine, Air Force and Interstellar Defense forces) Mobilize all their forces and be ready for war with the Skotadian Fleet above Earth. I.R.D. General Anna Alexandra ordered all the I.R.D. forces under her Command to Prepare for war against the Skotadian fleet above Earth. She wanted all T-Rex-306 fighter-spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201 Interstellar Bombers around the Planet to but armed and ready to Engage the Skotadian Fleet Above Earth.

* * *

while the U.E.R. was preparing for the coming Attack the Skotadian fleets commanding officer: Rear Admiral(Lower half) Fortia Dynami(Greek meaning Fire Strength) is Preparing for her fleets attack on Earth to begin the Exterminating this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind. she spoke with her follow Officers on a plan to Exterminate the Mankind without having to put their ships in Possible Enemy weapons Range.

 _Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami Profile: Born on the Skotadian Home world on October 8, 1914 into a Family of 75 hatchlings and is the 45th Hatchling to hatch. she got along well with her other hatchling siblings but did not get to much attention from her parents. When she Graduated from her High school she decided to Join the Skotadian Military: Fleet Division of the Military which was growing rapidly with all their Empire's expanse._

 _as years past became one of the Skotadian Military Fleet's best Captain Officer's in the in Dealing with Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species. after expertly helping in Deploying fleets with her Superior officers and in conquering 3 Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species, she was Promoted to Rear Admiral(Lower half) and assigned in the southern part of their Expanding empire to contact with other Space faring Races._

 _after Hearing that one of her closest comrade Friends: Captain Ilios Diavolos(Greek meaning Sun Devil) was killed by an Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species called Mankind and that by their Home world Sub-space communicate relay received a Distress signal on how it was Done went she went back to Skotadi and volunteered to go to this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species home world: Earth to not only Exterminate the Species to claim the planet as their own but also to Avenger her closest Comrade death. the Skotadian agreed to allow her to take the reinforcements Captain Ilios Diavolos request before his ship was destroy and go back to Earth and Exterminate it native Species: Mankind and it the Planet as their own._

they own and learned that knew from their 1st failed attack that went their Military Colony Mother-ship and it city develops were destroyed from Mankind been able to sent a Computer Virus into their Computer software causing the shield Generation Technology to Malfunction and lower their defensive shields making them Valuable to Enemy fire.(the Skotadians Scientists and Engineers have seen install Anti-computer Virus Software into all their ships Included their 3 Warships above earth, meaning that the Human Computer Virus trick won't work against them again.)

She thought about the Possible that this Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind could have Reserved Engineered some of their Advance technology and could use their Advance technology against them, like if Mankind was able to Reserved Engineer their Fight Spacecraft Proportion Technology that Mankind Could attack them at any Moment. she told her though to her Fleet Captains and told them while planning for an Attack on this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species to be Both Cautious and forcefully went attacking this Planet because there a Slam change that they could be defeated if not being careful and Forcefully enough to Exterminate Mankind.

They Came up with a Plan to begin Extermination this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind in both cautiously and forcefully. they decided to stay in Lunar orbit and a wave of 130 city Destroyer missiles with 650 of their own I.S. Missiles to test Mankind's Interstellar Defenses. after the 1st wave they would increase the number of City Destroyer missiles and I.S. Missiles by 1/2 to try overwhelm Mankind's Interstellar Defense.

while their were keep Mankind Interstellar Defenses occupied and trying to destroy them; they would sent their Battleship in lower Earth orbit and begin Firing its Laser ship-to-ship cannons and Launching it own City Destroyer missiles to destroyer as many of Mankind's Major Cities to kill as many of the Native Species but so to destroy the Native species ability to Process Natural raw materials to into material needed to keep their Civilization going.

* * *

July 27, 2018

at 7:00 A.M. of July 27, 2018, Skotadian Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami ordered her fleet began its Planned attack on Earth. Lieutenant Elizabeth Marcos so on the Advance short range Senor network and a lot of very fast moving objects head towards Earth and would make Contact with the Earth in less than 321.921 seconds or 5.7153 minutes. she Immediately pick up the Phone that Connect direct General Anna Alexandra and told her that are a lot of very fast moving objective head towards Earth and would make Contact with the Earth in less than 300 seconds or 5 minutes.

General Anna Alexandra got on the Phone that Connect to all the I.R.D. base and said to all "this is General Anna Alexandra to all I.R.D. bases Launch as many T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors, all Missile silos fire as many missiles I.S. missiles in 4 1/2 minutes or less to intercept all enemy targets coming in to attack." all the I.R.D. bases responded are were able to launch 240 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors into space with Colonel Steven Hiller Leading them and the missile silos were able to launch 500 I.S. missiles.

4 minutes and 15 seconds later all 240 T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft Interceptor were in Orbit and waiting for ordered to which Colonel Steven Hiller said "All fighters, stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Knight 1, Box 3." Knight 2 "Copy that Knight 2, Box 1.", Knight 4 "Copy that Knight 4, Box 2.", Panda 1 " Copy that Panda 1, Box 3.", Panda 3" Copy that Panda 3, Box 1." Panda 5"Copy that Panda 5, Box 2. " the Remaining T-Rex-306 fighters launch their First wave of missiles along with 500 Friendly Planetary base Launch I.S. missiles (the I.S. Missile A.I. identified the T-Rex-306 Fighters and Friendlies and not as the Enemy) at the Enemy Targets coming toward Earth.

2 seconds later their missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed 740 Enemy objects which they now saw as Skotadian Interstellar Missiles. the Remaining Skotadian I.S. missiles destroyed 32 T-Rex-306 fighters Spacecraft Interceptors but the remaining Missiles were destroyed very quick thinking T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptor pilots were did Maneuverings that in their T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptor Proportion system to its limit. Colonel Steven Hiller was able contact General Anna Alexandra to tell her the Enemy objects that were heading toward earth were Skotadian Missiles. Colonel Steven Hiller and the Rest of the T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptor Pilots in Orbit celebrating from destroying the Enemy missiles but it was short living went Lt. Elizabeth Marcos Contact Colonel Steven Hiller that another Wave of 1,170 Enemy missiles were coming in and would make contact with them in 2 minutes.

During the 1st wave space battle and the waiting period another 210 T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors under the Command of Major Samuel Garcia(Mexican) and 1,000 I.S. Missiles for a total of 418 T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors and 1,000 I.S. missiles from Planetary Launch bases. Colonel Steven Hiller took Major Samuel Garcia as his 2nd in command to help him very quickly organize the T-Rex-306 spacecraft interceptors to squadrons because during the 1st wave engagement they become disorganized to engage the Enemy missiles.

as the 2nd wave of Enemy missiles were heading toward Earth, Colonel Steven Hiller and Major Samuel Garcia along with the T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptor Pilots fired another wave of Missiles along with another wave of their Planetary base launched I.S. missiles to interceptor the enemy Missiles. 3 seconds later their missiles made contact with the Enemy missiles and destroy all the missiles. Colonel Steven Hiller sadly lost Major Daniel Garcia during the 2nd wave space battle. after the 2nd Wave space battle was over he received a message form Lt. Elizabeth Marcos Contact Colonel Steven Hiller that another Wave of 1,754 Enemy missiles were coming in and would make contact with them in a minute.

During the 2nd wave space battle and the waiting period another 210 T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors under the Command of Captain Dylan Hiller and 1,500 I.S. Missiles for a total of 628 T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors and 1,500 I.S. missiles from Planetary Launch bases. Colonel Steven Hiller took his stepson Captain Dylan Hiller as his 2nd in command to help him very quickly organize the T-Rex-306 spacecraft interceptors to squadrons because during the 2nd wave engagement they become disorganized to engage the Enemy missiles.

as the 3nd wave of Enemy missiles were heading toward Earth, Colonel Steven Hiller and Captain Dylan Hiller along with the T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptor Pilots fired another wave of Missiles along with another wave of their Planetary base launched I.S. missiles to interceptor the enemy Missiles. 6 seconds later their missiles made contact with the Enemy missiles and destroy all the missiles. after the 3rd Wave space battle was over he received a message form Lt. Elizabeth Marcos telling him that another Wave of 2,628 Enemy missiles were coming in and would make contact with them in 30 seconds.

he received a message from General Anna Alexandra to broke off him and all T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors disengage from engaging Enemy missiles because all their Planetary Missile Silos would now fire enough I.S. missiles to intercept the Enemy missiles in lower earth orbit to their Next the target Skotadian Battleship. General Anna Alexandra told him that the Skotadian have being using thier missiles attacks from the Destroyers as a Distraction for their Battleship go to Lower Earth Orbit beginning to bombard their Major Cities to begin Exterminating their Species and to destroy their Civilization Production infrastructure to Process Raw Materials into Material to keep their Civilization going.

as Colonel Steven Hiller ordered all his T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors in space to disengage the Enemy missiles approaching Earth because all their Planetary Missile Silos would now fire enough I.S. missiles to intercept the Enemy missiles in lower earth orbit to their Next the Skotadian Battleship 8 second away at maximum fighter sub-light to Engage the Skotadian Battleship in Lower Earth orbit to try to draw out it's Defense fighter forces and engage them while 13 Squadrons: 234 Velo-201 bombers would launch and head to the Skotadian battleship with Interstellar Anti-starship cruiser missiles. as they head to their target they saw 2,628 of their own I.S. missiles heading to the Engage the Enemy missiles.

Colonel Steven Hiller told all T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Pilots "All fighters, stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Knight 1, Box 4." Captain Dylan Hiller "Copy that Knight 2, Box 1.", Knight 5 "Copy that Knight 5, Box 2.", Panda 1 " Copy that Panda 1, Box 4.", Panda 3" Copy that Panda 3, Box 1." Panda 5"Copy that Panda 5, Box 2. " the Remaining T-Rex-306 fighters launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy Battleship.

a second later their I.S. missiles Penetrated the Skotadian Defensive shields and made contact with the enemy Battleship. however Colonel Steven Hiller and 240 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors needed to return to their I.R.D. bases to Reload their T-Rex-306 fighters with I.S. missiles. he give the command of all T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors in space to Captain Dylan Hiller and ordered him to carry out as General Anna Alexandra orders: to Engage the Skotadian Battleship in Lower Earth orbit to try to draw out it Defense fighter forces and engage them while Squadrons of Velo-201 bombers would launch and head to the Skotadian battleship with Anti-starship cruiser missiles.

the Skotadian battleship destroyed 22 I.R.D. bases which would make some T-Rex-306 Fighter spacecraft interceptors that were coming in to Reload thier I.S. missile Complment to reroute and go to other I.R.D. bases; 44 other military installations across the planet been destroy along 11.011 million military personal being killed and with over 9,712 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 3,237 Velo-201 Bombers from its Laser ship-to-ship cannons by launching their own I.S. missiles and City destroyers and with some being quick enough in getting thought Earth's I.S. missiles defenses and hitting their targets.

the Skotadian destroyed 131 Major cities across the Planet from Laser ship-to-ship cannons by launching their own I.S. missiles and City destroyers and with some being quick enough in getting thought Earth's I.S. missiles defenses and hitting their most of those city's inhabits were sent into the Massive underground bunkers just outside each of their major cities or to sent them to a lot smaller cities and towns to spread them out to keep as low of a Casualties went the Battle of Earth began.

the battle between Captain Dylan Hiller T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptor forces and the Skotadian fighter spacecraft was long and brutal space battle that lasted for 20 minutes and ending with the Captain Dylan Hiller T-Rex-306 Fighter Spacecraft interceptor forces losing 3/8: 396 if his T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors. they have cleared the way for their 13 Squadrons:234 of Velo-201 bombers to begin their Attack run on the enemy battleship.

the Skotadian Battleship Captain saw her ship's Senor a New Type of enemy craft coming to them that were bigger than the Enemy fighters. she ordered her crew to target the New Type of Enemy craft coming at them with as many Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down as many of the New Type of Enemy craft. they was able to destroy 3/4:175 of the New enemy craft and another 3/20:35 of the New Enemy craft but that wasn't enough the Remaining New Enemy Craft Fired missiles at them.

she tried to move ship to get out have the way of the Enemy missiles but they were late, the Missiles Penetrated her ships shields and impacted the Battleship and explode. the Skotadian Battleship began to broke apart into 100's of Pieces and began it fall into Earth's Atmosphere burning up. General Anna Alexandra was impressed by how Mankind Interstellar Anti-starship cruiser missile destroyed them Skotadian battleship. she saw how the Skotadian Destroyers have stop sending missiles at them to try to destroy them Interstellar defenses.

 _an hour later..._

In the 1st Round of the Battle of Earth went to Mankind, their have destroyed a Skotadian Battleship and over 23,511 Enemy missiles. they lost 1/3 of their I.R.D. bases: 22 and 44 other military installations across the planet been destroy along 11.011 million military personal being killed and with over 10,108 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 3,448 Velo-201 Bombers from its Laser ship-to-ship cannons by launching their own I.S. missiles and City destroyers and with some being quick enough in getting thought Earth's I.S. missiles defenses and hitting their targets.

however this battle of Earth was far over, there still are 2 Enemy ships orbiting around Earth's moon. they would need to act quickly if they were going to destroy the Remaining Enemy ships. General Anna Alexandra ordered all Remaining I.R.D. base that are still intact and operational to Launch as many T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors as possible to attack the Remaining Skotadian ships.

* * *

as for skotadian Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami, after seeing this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind not only launch their I.S. missiles to intercept their missiles but destroy her fleet's battleship. She was very Impressive on Mankind was able defend their planet from their Attack, she has Never see this level of strong Survive Instinct in another primate species unlike this species and how they were able to raise above the Instinct to betray each other and work together.

she has seeing from this battle on how Mankind was able to combine their Instinct of Determination and Intelligence in to Researching and Reserve Engineer their Advance Technology into create their own Advance technology basic off of Skotadian Technology that was left in the Wreckage from their ships in the attack of 1996. she began admired Mankind's Determination and ability to Research and Reserve engineer some of their advance technology in such a short time(.(Normally it would take an Inferior Intelligence Species like Mankind about 120 more years to learn on their own on how to create the Technology that the Skotadian Wreckage left behind)

she called a officer meeting of her remaining ships to decide opinions on what to due next. they discuss for 3 hours about the possible opinions available to them like leaving Lunar Orbit and have their Destroyers going to lower Earth Orbit and launch an all out attack on Earth which she rejected because Earth Interstellar defenses were to strong and because she didn't want to loss any more Capital ships.

2nd they could launch all of their fighter spacecraft and Remaining I.S. missiles in one final attack on Earth which she keep in mind for a possible opinion. 3rd they could head back to their Home world: Skotadi to report what happen and ask reinforcements to try again to conquer Earth and take the planet as their own which she keep in mind as well for a Possible opinion. before they could act on a Planned Opinion Mankind launched a Massive attack force to go to lunar orbit and destroy the remaining skotadian ships.

During the time they were Discussing Opinions, the U.E.R. has a fighter spacecraft group made up of 3,600 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 1,200 Velo-201 bombers into spaces to attack the Remaining Skotadians. the General Anna Alexandra Choose Colonel Steven Hiller as the Commanding officer of all fighter and bomber spacecraft in Space as well as the Commanding officer of the I.R.D. 1st T-Rex-306 fighter group and Major Bohlale Malaika(African) as his 2nd in command of all T-Rex-306 fighters in space. Major Samantha Borya(Russian) as well as the Commanding officer of the I.R.D. 1st Velo-201 Bomber group and Captain Alex Murphy and her 2nd in command of all Velo-201 bombers in space.

Major Alex Liam(Australian) as the commander officer of the I.R.D. 2nd T-Rex-306 fighter Group and Captain Anandini Gambhir(Indian) as his 2nd in command of all of the I.R.D. 2nd T-Rex-306 fighter group. Major Daiki Sadahiko(Japanese) as the commander officer of the I.R.D. 3rd T-Rex-306 fighter Group and Captain Dylan Hiller as his 2nd in command of all of the I.R.D. 3rd T-Rex-306 fighter group.

At 1010 hours the U.E.R. forces Activated the Sub-light engines and headed for the Moon to begin their Attack on the Remaining Skotadian ships. a minute later Admiral Fortia Dynami saw a Massive Enemy force heading for them on their senors. she made the Decision, she ordered his destroyers to launch all their remaining I.S. missiles and as many Fighter spacecraft as in 4 1/2 minutes possible to engage the enemy forces. she sent a brief message to Skotadi about the solution and a request for reinforcements.

* * *

 _Major Bohlale Malaika Profile: Born in Cairo, Egypt on August 3, 1978 into a Family of 7. In 1995 after Graduating from high school she Decided to Join the Egyptian Air Force. she is one of the Survivors that survived the War of 1996, sadly she Lost 6 of her Siblings and her Father in the war of 1996 from he and her other Siblings not getting to a underground shelter or Evacuating the city went a Skotadian City destroyer above Cairo activated its main weapon and destroy the City._

 _She, her younger Brother and her mother Survived the War and went on Rebuild their Lives and to try to recover. In 1998, 2 years after the War of 1996 she was Promoted to Lieutenant and transferred to the I.R.D. to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

 _Major Samantha Borya Profile: Born in Peterburg, Russia on July 6, 1979 into a Family of 3. In May of 1996 after Graduating from High school she Decided to Join the Russian Air Force. she is one of the Survivors that survived the War of 1996, sadly she Lost all her Siblings and her Mother in the war of 1996 from her and her Siblings not getting to a underground shelter or Evacuating the city went a Skotadian City destroyer above Peterburg activated its main weapon and destroyed the City._

 _She and her mother Survived the War and went on Rebuild their Lives and to try to recover. In 1999, 3 years after the War of 1996 she was Promoted to Lieutenant and transferred to the I.R.D. to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

 _Major Alex Liam Profile: Born in Brisbane, Australia on April 18, 1977 into a Family of 5._ _In May of 1994 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the Australian Air Force, sadly he Lost 4 of his Siblings his Father in the war of 1996 from he not getting to a underground shelter or Evacuating went a Skotadian City destroyer above Brisbane activated its main weapon and destroyed the City._

 _he, his younger Brother and his mother Survived the War and went on Rebuild their Lives and to try to recover. In August 1997, a year after the War of 1996 he was Promoted to Lieutenant and transferred to the I.R.D. to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

 _Captain Anandini Gambhir Profile: Born in Ahmadahad, India on October 5, 1988 in a family of 9. she is one of the Survivors that survived the War of 1996, sadly she Lost 8 of her Siblings and her mother in the war of 1996 from he not getting to a underground shelter or Evacuating the city went a Skotadian City destroyer above Ahmadahad activated its main weapon and destroyed the City._

 _She and her mother Survived the War and went on Rebuild their Lives and to try to recover. In 2006 after Graduating from High school she Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

 _Major Daiki Sadahiko Profile: Born in Tokyo, Japan on May 7, 1988 into a family of 4. he is one of the Survivors that survived the War of 1996, sadly he Lost all his siblings and his mother in the war of 1996 from them not getting to a underground shelter or Evacuating the city went a Skotadian City destroyer above Tokyo activated its main weapon and destroyed the City. H_ _e and his mother Survived the War of 1996 and went on Rebuilding their Lives and to try to recover. In 2005 after Graduating from High school she Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy to become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

* * *

 _4 1/2 Minutes later..._

the skotadian fleet was able to launch all their Fighter spacecraft and Remaining I.S. Missiles in the time Admiral Fortia Dynami aloud. the Enemy forces were only 43 second from to them to engage them;however as they enemy approached she made a cold heart decision, she ordered all Captains to abandon their Fighter spacecraft forces and activate their Warp dives and Return to their Home world: skotadi to give report what happen and ask reinforcements to try again to conquer Earth and take the planet as their own. 3 seconds later the went to warp and back to their Home world: Skotadi.

Colonel Steven Hiller and all his fighter and bomber spacecraft saw on their Scanners as the 2 Skotidian ships went to warp and left their Solar system but saw that they have launched 7,689 spacecraft and are now in weapons range. He told all T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft Interceptor and Velo-201 bomber Pilots "All fighters and bombers stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Knight 1, Box 4." Captain Dylan Hiller "Copy that Knight 2, Box 1.", Knight 5 "Copy that knight 5, Box 2.", Panda 1 " Copy that Panda 1, Box 4.", Panda 3 "Copy that Panda 3, Box 1." Panda 5 "Copy that Panda 5, Box 2." Major Samantha Borya "copy that Baron 1, box 2." Captain Alex Murphy "Copy that Baron 2, Box 4." Baron 4 "Copy that Baron 4, Box 2."

the Remaining T-Rex-306 fighters and Velo-201 bombers launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy spacecraft. 32 Seconds later their missiles made contact with the Enemy spacecraft and destroy 4,800 enemy spacecraft. the Remaining Enemy I.S. missiles destroyed 2,209 of Colonel Steven's spacecraft and Pilots. the battle with the Remaining Enemy spacecraft took 45 minutes and ending with the U.E.R. force victorious and returning to home to their I.R.D. bases to rearm. Colonel Steven Hiller lost Major Bohlale Malaika and Captain Anandini Gambhir in during the battle along with 1,720 T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft Interceptors and 909 Velo-201 bombers.

Lieutenant Elizabeth Marcos saw on the Advance short range Senor network at I.R.D. base: Thomas J. Whitmore that the enemy ships have to Warp. she checked for any transmissions that the Skotadian might have sent and so that they were able to sent a message to their Home world: Skotadi about the solution and a request for reinforcements. she contacted General Anna Alexandra what happen to the Enemy fleet and have the message the enemy sent before going to warp.

General Anna Alexandra gave her Report to the U.E.R. government above the solution their in. The U.E.R. government was both Relieved that the Skotadian fleet as left but Shock by the News that the Skotadian fleet was able to get a message to their Home world: Skotadi about the solution and a request for reinforcements; they knew that if the Skotadian Government grand their Request for reinforcements that they would Return. they ordered all of their Interstellar infrastructure of their Economy to have all their I.R.D.P. facilities to go into full Wartime production to produce as much Advance defensive and Offensive Technology as possible before the Skotadian reinforcement fleet arrives above their planet.


	3. New Ships, Bases and Preparations II

New Ships, Bases and Preparations II

the date is March 20, 2020, 1.66 years after the war of 2018 where the U.E.R. was able to turn back the Skotadian Fleet; they got to work in repairing all the war Damage that the Skotadian Battleship had do to their Civilization and to mourn the people that were killed in the War of 2018 and to prepare for went the Skotadian's might return and try to take their Planet as their very own.

In Early January of 2019, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have after of 23 years Researching and reserved Engineering Skotadian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer some Skotadi Life systems and have designed their own Life support systems. their were able to design from the Skotadian technology Mankind's 1st advanced ventilation to recycle Co2 faster and 2nd advance fire suppression system that can put out fire abroad an Interstellar vessel faster. they have design an Advance Recycle that recycled all the used water and advanced food storage systems that can hold enough food for a generation of interstellar travel and could keep the food the abroad fresh for generation of interstellar travel.

In mid June of 2019, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have after 23 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Skotadian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer the Skotadi Capital ship shield generation technology and have designed their own 1st generation Capital ship generation technology. they said in theory that the Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft strong enough to take 5000 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire.

they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 500 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 90% and still could more of a pounding. they give the Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

In late November of 2019, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have after 23 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Skotadian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer the Skotadian Capital ship sub-light engine technology and have designed their own Capital ship sub-light engine technology to travel around their Solar system or universe faster. they give the Capital ship sub-light engine prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive produce Mankind 1st interstellar travel technology to explore their solar system or to explore the universe.

In mid March of 2020, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed Mankind's 1st 2 1st Generation Interstellar Spacecraft to Explore the Universe called Jaguar Class scout ship or the X-212 and the United class Cargo ship or R-936. they said that it would take 4.495 months to have a X-212 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 27.4195 days to have a X-212 ready for service. The X-212 is a lot larger than the U.E.R. Space shuttle; the X-212 is 260.4 meters in length, 52.08 meters in width and 60 meters in height/depth. the X-212 would have a crew of 96 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 315 passengers. the X-212 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

the X-212 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy(the U.E.R. scientists and engineers were able to recover a star map of the Galaxy from the Skotadian ship wreckage), a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the the ships crew. the X-212 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields and 41 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the X-212 armaments: 20 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The X-212 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 111 thrusters (to move the X-212 Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 6 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Jaguar class Scout or the X-212 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar spacecraft to defend against any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat like the Skotadian capital ships or from other interstellar threat.

the United class or R-936 would be Mankind's 1st Interstellar Cargo ship. they said that it would take 11.237 months to have a R-936 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 2.2474 months to have a R-936 ready for service. The R-936 is a lot larger than the X-212 class; the R-936 is 651 meters in length, 39.06 meters in width and 150.3 meters in height/depth.

the R-936 would have a crew of 394 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 89,512 tons of cargo. the R-936 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. the R-936has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the R-936 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields and 102 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The R-936 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 278 thrusters (to move the R-936 Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 15 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the United class or the R-936 cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar cargo ships to go along with X-212 Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planet.

* * *

as of January 2025, the Population of Earth Went from 6.912 billion People in 2017 after the Aliens attacked to over 9.216 billion people living on the Planet as of 2025. they continued their work in repairing all the war Damage that the Skotadian Battleship had do to their Civilization. the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have also after 29 years of around the clock research and Develop have being able to Reserve Engineer some more advance Skotadian Technology; like their advanced Ship-to-ship laser cannon.

In mid February of 2021, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor called the T-Rex-306B Fighter interceptor. The T-Rex-306B is a little larger than the T-Rex-306 fighter spacecraft Interceptors, it is 23.887 meters in length, 16.912 meters in width and 5.875 meters in height. the T-Rex-306B would have 2 pilots to operation the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). the T-Rex-306B is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

the T-Rex-306B armaments were 4 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 6 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles). The T-Rex-306B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere.

the T-Rex-306B would have 15 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 to 4 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the T-Rex-306 Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 2nd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In late June of 2021 the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have design their 2nd Generation Interstellar Bomber called the Velo-201B Bomber. The Velo-201B is a little larger the Velo-201 Bomber, it is 59.51 meters in length, 22.2365 meters in width and 14.41 meters in height. the Velo-201 would have crew of 4 to operation the Velo-201B(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Velo-201B is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

the Velo-201B armaments be 6 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 8 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the Velo-201 defenses would be a Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The Velo-201 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere.

the Velo-201B would have 16 Maneuvering Thrusters(4 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Velo-201B Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 2nd Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

in Early August 2022, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have after 29 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Skotadian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer the massive Skotadi ship-to-ship laser cannon system and have designed Mankind's 1st generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain the protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2% for every shot.

they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 50% and still could more of a pounding. they give the Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

In Mid December of 2022, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have create Mankind's 1st Energy Absorption Material Armored Plating Prototype to use on the Interstellar Spacecraft. they said in theory that Energy Absorption Armor Plating 11.11 inches thick can take a single ship-to-ship laser Cannon Blast before it was destroyed. they test their theory by firing a single ship-to-ship laser cannon once and found that the Energy Absorption armor was still intact from a Single ship-to-ship laser cannon Blast. they give the Energy Absorption Material Armored Plating Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing Mankind's first Spacecraft Armor Plating defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

in Mid April of 2023, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have designed Mankind's 2nd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 2nd fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 7 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 7 times to see if the shields would hold for 7 shots and it. they give the 2nd generation Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Military Defense Advance fighter spacecraft Shield generation Technology to give their T-Rex 306B Fighter-spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B bomber's a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft like the Skotadian Fighters.

on January 7, 2025, the U.E.R. decided to set up a massive I.R.D. base(5x's the size of an Avenge I.R.D. base) on the Moon and to set up a human Colony and Military outpost on Mars to have other lines of Defense to defend their Planet from an Interstellar threat. the U.E.R. have build over 30 X-212 Scout ships and 20 R-936 cargo ships to begin explore the universe or to defend their planet from an Interstellar threat.

they Decided to sent New Promoted Major General Steven Hiller and 6 X-212 Scout ships and 4 R-936 Cargo ships with 358,048 tons of Raw building materials to the moon to begin setting up a massive Lunar base. the U.E.R. engineers and construction workers abroad the X-212 Scout ships and R-936 cargo ships said that it would take 1 1/2 years of around the clock construction to have the I.R.D. Lunar base completed and ready for service.

the U.E.R. government decided to sent New Promoted Lt. Colonel Dylan Hiller and 15 X-212 Scout ships and 10 of their R-936 Cargo ships with 895,120 tons of Raw building materials to the Mars Certain location to begin setting up a massive Human/Martian Military base and Colony. the Colonial Military fleet set course for Mars certain Location and would have in Orbit above Mars on January 13. when the Colonial Military fleet arrive in Orbit above Mars the U.E.R. engineers and construction workers abroad the U.E.R. colonial ships in the fleet began preparations in Colonize Mars and Begin setting up a Military outpost. They said to the U.E.R. government that it would take 2 years of around the clock construction to have the I.R.D. base completed and ready for service.

the U.E.R. decided to begin send the remainder of their X-212's and R-936's into 4 Military colonize fleets to go to the asteroid belt to begin set up a few mining facilities to begin mining minerals to bring back to earth to Help with their Civilization in production Raw Building Materials to help their Civilization prosper and grow. the remaining Colonial Military fleets set course for the Asteroid belt and would arrive at their location coordinates beside the asteroid belt between January 18 to January 28.

* * *

as of April of 2029, the Population of Earth Went from 9.126 billion People in 2025 after the Aliens attacked to over 10.288 billion people living on the Planet as of 2029. In late April of 2026, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed Mankind's 1st Generation Interstellar warships to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that the Humans have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. the 1st generation interstellar warships were: the Neo Nova Class Patrol Ship or TW-425 in and the Liberty class Frigate or the UR-145.

they said that it would take 1.51 years to have a TW-425 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 3.625 months to have a TW-425 ready for service. The TW-425 is a lot larger than the U.E.R. R-936 cargo ship class. the TW-425 is 1,050 meters in length, 210 meters in width and 242.49 meters in height/depth.

the TW-425 would have a crew of 358 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the TW-425 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the TW-425 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the the ships crew. the TW-425 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 4 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 149 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TW-425 armaments: 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The TW-425 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 205 thrusters (to move the TW-425 Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 24 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. For the 1st time a small aircraft hanger that can carry 10 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and a single scout ship. they give the Neo Nova Class class Patrol ship or the TW-425 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

they said that it would take 1.95 years to have a Liberty class Frigate or a UR-145 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 4.69 months to have a UR-145 ready for service. The UR-145 is larger than the U.E.R. TW-425 class. the UR-145 is 1,360 meters in length, 314 meters in width and 272 meters in height/depth.

the UR-145 would have a crew of 572 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the UR-145 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the UR-145 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the the ships crew. the UR-145 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 5 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 265 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the UR-145 armaments: for the 1st time a single ship-to-ship cannon and 112 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The UR-145 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 205 thrusters (to move the TW-425 Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 24 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. For the 1st time a small aircraft hanger that can carry 15 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 2 scout ships. they give the Liberty Class Frigate or the UR-145 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

* * *

as of June of 2034 the People of Earth are continuing to Rebuild their Civilization back to it's former glory. the Population of Earth from 10.288 billion People in 2029 to over 11.788 Billion people living on the Planet as of 2034. In late April of 2030, they U.E.R. scientists and engineers have design more Interstellar warships to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. the new interstellar warships that they have designed were; the William Grey Class destroyer or the SY-825, Jason Wilson Class Cruiser or the YP-912, United States class Battleship or the GR-245 and the for the 1st time Mankind's 1st Interstellar Carrier: Ding Wenchang Carrier class or the QT-183.

they said that it would take 2.215 years to have a William Grey destroyer or SY-825 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 5.3168 months to have a SY-825 ready for service. The SY-825 is larger than the U.E.R. UR-145 class. the SY-825 is 1,540 meters in length, 355 meters in width and 308 meters in height/depth.

the SY-825 would have a crew of 1,050 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the SY-825 is powered by 2 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. the SY-825 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the the ships crew. the SY-825 defenses were an U.E.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 219 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the SY-825 armaments: 2 ship-to-ship cannons and 300 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The SY-825 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 300 thrusters (to move the SY-825 Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 27 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 3 scout ships. they give the William Grey class destroyer or the SY-825 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 2nd interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

they said that it would take 2.488 years to have a Jason Wilson cruiser or YP-912 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 5.972 months to have a UR-145 ready for service. The YP-912 is larger than the U.E.R. SY-825 class. the YP-912 is 1,730 meters in length, 432 meters in width and 346 meters in height/depth.

the YP-912 would have a crew of 1,335 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the YP-912 is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the YP-912 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the the ships crew. the YP-912 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6.65 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 246 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-912 armaments: 3 ship-to-ship cannons and 400 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The YP-912 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 6 Capital Sub-light Engines and 337 thrusters (to move the YP-912 Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 30 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 3 scout ships. they give the Jason Wilson Class Cruiser or the YP-912 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 3rd interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

they said that it would take 4.039 years to have a United States class battleship class or GR-245 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 9.6944 months to have a UR-145 ready for service. The GR-245 is larger than the U.E.R. YP-912 class. the GR-245 is 2,808.002 meters in length, 648 meters in width and 561.604 meters in height/depth.

the GR-245 would have a crew of 2,076 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the GR-245 is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the GR-245 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the the ships crew. the GR-245 defenses were an U.E.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 10.79 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 400 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the GR-245 armaments: 4 ship-to-ship cannon and 150 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The GR-245 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 8 Capital Sub-light Engines and 600 thrusters (to move the GR-245 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 49 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 35 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 5 scout ships. They give the United States Class Battleship or the GR-245 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 4th interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

they said that it would take 14.370 years to have a QT-183 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard; however at wartime production at a single shipyard it would take 2.874 years to have a QT-183 ready for service. The QT-183 is larger than the U.E.R. GR-245 class. the QT-183 is 9,990 meters in length, 1,998 meters in width and 648 meters in height/depth. the QT-183 would have a crew of 12,637 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the QT-183 is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems.

the QT-183 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the QT-183 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 265 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the UR-145 armaments: 4 single ship-to-ship cannon and 225 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The QT-183 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 36 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,134 thrusters (to move the QT-183 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 174 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. 16 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 2,250 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors, 750 Velo-201B and 321 scout ships. they give the Ding Wenchang carrier Class or the QT-183 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 5th interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

* * *

as of July of 2038 the People of Earth are continuing to Rebuild their Civilization back to it's former glory. the Population of Earth went from 11.788 Billion People in 2034 to over 13.288 Billion people living on the Planet as of 2038. the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have been able to Research and reverse engineer have the Skotadian Advance technology. In Early March of 2036, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 40 years of Researching and Reserve Engineering some of the Skotadian advance Sub-space communicate Relay system have created Mankind's first Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system Technology Prototype to use to faster-than-light communications in their home solar system or to communicate with other solar systems in a split second instead have taking years.

they gave the Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. to proof their theory to see if their Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system Technology Prototype worked. the U.E.R. producing an Advanced Sub-space communicate relay and sending a signal to a star across the galaxy and wait for the signal to return at Faster-than-light speed proofing their Theory. a few seconds later the Sub-space communicate signal returned to earth Proofing their theory. the U.E.R. military wanted all of Mankind Interstellar warships and colonies to have an Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system to use in faster-than-light communicates and to use in War.

In July of of 2036 the U.E.R. decided to dramatically expanse the I.R.D. by reformer them into Mankind's first: Terra Galactic Fleet Command or the T.G.F.C. for short. the U.E.R. Decided to transfer 50% of all Earth Military Resources and Production facilities to the T.G.F.C. to have them have the ability produce their Galactic Warships to defend their home world or solar system or another solar systems that they might colonize.

the T.G.F.C. The Section was found by some of the Military Officers and personal of their Planetary Air force and Navy. a New few of the New Officers Included the T.G.R.C. Commanding Fleet admiral, Admiral Abraham Marcos(American) of all T.G.F.C. forces, General of all T.G.F.C. Air Forces, General Mei Fu (Chinese), General Mitchell, Lt. General Steven Hiller, Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Alex Jacob(Australian), Brigadier General Mitsu Mutsuko(Japanese), Colonel Dylan Hiller and Lt. Colonel Ibbie Macario(African).

the T.G.R.C. has a Galactic Fleet made up over 335 Jaguar Class scout ships or the X-212's, 134 United Class cargo ships or the R-936's, 82 Neo Nova Class Patrol ships or the TW-425's, 64 Liberty Class Frigates or the UR-145's, 74 William Grey class Destroyers or the SY-825's, 62 Jason Wilson class Cruisers or the YP-912's, 45 United states class battleships or the GR-245's, 30 Ding Wenchang Carrier class or the QT-183's along with 123,075 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 58,500 Velo-201B bombers.

the T.G.F.C. has a Planetary fighter force made of over 45,000 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 15,000 Velo-201B Bombers to defense Earth from any Human or Interstellar threat. the T.G.F.C. has 480 Planetary Ship-to-ship laser Cannons and 2,400 Planetary missile silos across the planet to defend the planet from a Massive Alien fleet that might try to attack Earth. the T.G.F.C. has a defensive fleet above Earth under the Command of Rear Admiral(upper Half), Admiral Alex Jacob; the Defensive fleet is made up of 84 Jaguar Class scout ships or the X-212's, 21 Neo Nova Class Patrol ships or the TW-425's, 16 Liberty Class Frigates or the UR-145's, 21 William Grey class Destroyers or the SY-825's, 16 Jason Wilson class Cruisers or the YP-912's, 11 United states class battleships or the GR-245's and 7 Ding Wenchang Carrier class or the QT-183's along with 35,285 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 16,875 Velo-201B Bombers.

the T.G.R.C. has a ground force have 46.266 million troops, 462,667 advance tanks and 231,333 artillery Pieces along with the most advance Firearms their I.R.D.P. facilities can Produce. Each Major Civilian City has 375 Advance Anti-spacecraft Laser turret defenses and 38 advance Mobile missile Launchers to launch advance missiles to protect the city from human or Interstellar Spacecraft that might try to attack Earth.

the T.G.R.C. human/martian defense forces on Mars have 15,000 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 5,000 Velo-201B Bombers to defend Mars from any Human/Martian or Interstellar threat. the T.G.F.C. has 160 Planetary Ship-to-ship laser Cannons and 800 Planetary missile silos across the planet to defend the planet from a Massive Alien fleet that might try to attack Mars. the T.G.R.C. has a defensive fleet above mars under the Command of Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Jessica Alexandra(the Daughter of Formerly I.R.D. General Anna Alexandra); the Defensive fleet is made up of 84 Jaguar Class scout ships or the X-212's, 20 Neo Nova Class Patrol ships or the TW-425's, 21 Liberty Class Frigates or the UR-145's, 19 William Grey class Destroyers or the SY-825's, 15 Jason Wilson class Cruisers or the YP-912's, 12 United states class battleships or the GR-245's and 6 Ding Wenchang Carrier class or the QT-183's along with 15,095 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 6,750 Velo-201B Bombers.

the remaining ships were divided into 2 solar system defense fleets under the Command of Rear Admiral(lower half), Marcos Wright(British) and Newly Promoted Captain Jessica Hiller to set up defensive lines to protect their Solar system from a Alien attack. the 1st Solar system fleet is under the Command of Admiral Marcos Wright and is Located in Planetary orbit between Earth and Mars to Protect Mars and Earth from an Enemy Interstellar fleets that might reach that far.

the 1st Solar system defensive fleet is made up of 63 Jaguar Class scout ships or the X-212's, 31 Neo Nova Class Patrol ships or the TW-425's, 24 Liberty Class Frigates or the UR-145's, 23 William Grey class Destroyers or the SY-825's, 19 Jason Wilson class Cruisers or the YP-912's, 11 United states class battleships or the GR-245's and 11 Ding Wenchang Carrier class or the QT-183's along with 26,605 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 12,375 Velo-201B Bombers.

the 2nd solar system fleet is under the command of Newly Promoted Captain Jessica Hiller and is located in a Planetary orbit between Mars and the Asteroid belt Protect Mars and their Asteroid Belt mining facilities that were mining for Resources inside from an Enemy Interstellar fleets that might reach that far or from other Interstellar Objects(like Asteroids, meters).the 2nd Solar system defensive fleet is made up of 20 Jaguar Class scout ships or the X-212's, 10 Neo Nova Class Patrol ships or the TW-425's, 8 Liberty Class Frigates or the UR-145's, 11 William Grey class Destroyers or the SY-825's, 12 Jason Wilson class Cruisers or the YP-912's, 11 United states class battleships or the GR-245's and 6 Ding Wenchang Carrier class or the QT-183 along with over 14,600 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 6,750 Velo-201B Bombers.

 _Captain Jessica Hiller Profile: Born on October 18, 1999 in the U.S. city of Los Angles to Steven Hiiler and Jasmine Hiller. In 2016 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the I.R.D. academy and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species:Mankind and take their Planet as their own. In 2038 after the I.R.D. was reformed into Terra Galactic Fleet Command or the T.G.F.C. for short she decided to Transfer into Navy Section of the T.G.F.C. and was Promoted to the Navy Rank of Captain(The rank of Captain in the Navy is Equal to a Colonel in the Air Force._

* * *

Skotadian Rear Admiral, Admiral Fortia Dynami and her fleet returned to the Skotadian home-world: Skotadi on August 5, 2029 and began to give her report to the Skotadian Military High command on what happen in Her attack on the Primate world: Earth and to ask for reinforcements to try again to conquer Earth and take the planet as their own planet to begin taking the planets resources to keep their civilization going.

as the Skotadian High command commander: Fleet admiral, Admiral Polemos Niki(Greek meaning War Victory) read her Report about her Failed attack on the Primate world: Earth. she found the Primate World native Species: Mankind was becoming more resistance Primate Spieces from them use some of their own advance technology against them. she Knew that if the Humans of Earth continue to Researching and Reverse engineer more of Advance technology that they would become a Space faring Race in 20 years.

 _Fleet Admiral Polemos Niki Profile: Born on the Skotadian Home world on October 8, 1874 into a Family of 100 hatchlings and is the 39th Hatchling to hatch. she got along well with her other hatchling siblings but did not get to much attention from her parents. When she Graduated from her High school she decided to Join the Skotadian Military: Fleet Division of the Military which was growing rapidly with all their Empire's expanse._

 _as years past became one of the Skotadian Military Fleet's best Admiral Officer's in the in Dealing with Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species. after expertly helping in Deploying fleets with her Superior officers and in conquering 15 Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species, she was Promoted to Fleet Admiral and assigned in to the High command to Coordinating Fleets to attack Irritating species and Primate worlds across the Empire and to make contact with other Space faring Races._

she and the other Military High command commanders agreed too Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami request for reinforcement for one final attack on Earth before they are able to become a Space faring Race. it took them 6 months for them to organized a Massive fleet above Skotadi of warships for Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami to take to the Primate World: Earth. the massive fleet is make up 20 Skotadian destroyers, 10 Skotadian Cruisers, 5 Skotadian Battleships and 8 Skotadian Carriers to attack Earth.

on January 5, 2029, Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami and her New fleet set course for Earth's solar system and activated their Warp dives. her plan was to come out of warp in the Terran system in the planetary orbit of the solar systems 5 planet: Jupiter just outside any enemy defensive lines that they have set up to stop them from Taking their Planet for them themselves. they would arrive at Earth's solar system on January 15, 2040 in one final attack on Earth before they could become a space faring Race.


	4. the Battle of the Solar System

The Battle of the Solar System

Date: January 15, 2040

Captain Marcos Jones was watched the Advance short range Senor network at T.G.R.C. Planetary base: Thomas J. Whitmore for any sign Abnormal Activate(meaning Alien Spacecraft). It was at 5:15 P.M. that He saw something on the Advance short range Senor network: 20 Skotadian Destroyers, 5 Skotadian battleships and 18 other Huge Unidentified spacecraft(the Skotadian Cruisers and spacecraft Carriers) coming out of Sub-space Near the Planetary gap between Jupiter and the Asteroid belt over 185.293 million Kilometers(115.135 million miles) away from earth and are entering an orbit around the 5th Planetary Gap to stay of any Human defensive lines and out of Possible weapons Range.

 _Captain Marcos Jones Profile: Born in London, England on November 12, 2013. he lived though the War of 2018 but he remember very little of it. In 2030 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy(later the T.G.R.C.) and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

he contact New Promoted Lt. Colonel Elizabeth Marcos to tell her that he saw 20 Skotadian destroyers, 5 Skotadian battleships on the Advance short range Senor network and 18 other Huge Unidentified spacecraft(the Skotadian Cruisers and spacecraft carriers) coming out of Sub-space Near the Planetary gap between Jupiter and the Asteroid belt over 538.958 million Kilometers(334.893 million miles) away from earth and are entering the 5th planetary gap. Lt. Colonel Elizabeth Contacted Colonel Dylan Hiller tell him the same thing that Captain Marcos Jones told her, which in turn Colonel Dylan Hiller contacted T.G.R.C. fleet admiral, Admiral Abraham Marcos to tell him about the Solution.

Admiral Abraham Marcos Called an Emergency meet of all Key T.G.R.C., Admirals, Generals, Colonels and Captains to discuss about the 18 Huge Unidentified spacecraft(the Skotadian Cruisers and spacecraft carriers) that just coming out of Sub-space Near the Planetary gap between Jupiter and the Asteroid belt over 185.293 million Kilometers(115.135 million miles) away from earth and are entering the 5th planetary gap and on what are the 18 Unidentified Skotadian spacecraft and how to response.

they talked for about 2 hours and check the old Skotadian Transmission that the Skotadian attack fleet of 2018 sent to their Home world: Skotadi. they agreed that the Skotadian Government responded to the Distress call have sent 43 Warships as reinforcements to try exterminate their Species and take their Planet for themselves. they asked their linguists to search though the Skotadian Database to search for information on the Skotadian Warships classes to see which Skotadian Warships have came to Earth. It took them a Few hours to search the Skotadian database and found the Skotadian classes of warships that match the measures of the massive Spacecraft Above their Planet: the Skotadian Cruiser and the spacecraft carrier classes.

 _a Skotadian cruiser is one of the most powerful warships in the Skotadian fleet. the ship is 65.58 kilometers(40.74 miles) in Length, 50.82 Kilometers(31.57 miles) in width and 41.25 Kilometers(25.63 miles) in Height. the ship has crew of 80,533 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. the ship is powered by 74 fusion Reactors to power its Advance Proportion systems and Advance defensive systems._

 _the Skotadian cruiser armaments: 195 ship-to-ship Laser cannons and 1,950 Missile Tube Launchers to launch their own Advanced I.S. Missiles, Air-to-Air missiles, Air-to-Ground missiles, and Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the ships defense systems were:16,738 anti-spacecraft laser turrets to defend the ship from enemy spacecraft and 1,431 Fighter-spacecraft interceptors to Attack or Defense their Ship from another Enemy Capital ship. The ship has 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 75 Capital ship Sub-light Engines and with 22,491 maneuvering thrusters to move the ship in a Planets atmosphere, 2nd a warp dive for the ship to travel Faster-than-light speed between the Stars._

 _a Skotadian spacecraft carrier is the most powerful warship and is the backbone of the Skotadian fleet. the ship is 298 kilometers(185.16 miles) in Length, 231 Kilometers(143.53 miles) in width and 140.625 Kilometers(87.38 miles) in Height. the ship has crew of 669,678 crew-members to maintain the ships systems. the ship is powered by 344 fusion Reactors to power its Advance Proportion systems and Advance defensive systems._

 _the Skotadian carrier armaments: 49 ship-to-ship Laser cannons and 975 Missile Tube Launchers to launch their own Advanced I.S. Missiles, Air-to-Air missiles, Air-to-Ground missiles, and Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the ships defense systems were: 17,875 anti-spacecraft laser turrets to defend ship from enemy spacecraft and 26 massive spacecraft hangers to carry 13,000 Fighter-spacecraft Interceptors to Attack or Defense their Ship from another Enemy Capital ship. The ship has 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 304 Capital ship Sub-light Engines, 2nd a warp dive for the ship to travel Faster-than-light speed between the Stars._

Date January 16, 2040

the Next Day T.R.G.C. Fleet Admiral, Admiral Abraham Marcos contacted the U.E.R. government to inform them about the solution above Earth. the U.E.R. governing council agreed with President Daniel Alexander and took the U.E.R. government to DECON 1, ordered all Planetary State Governments to either begin tell all their major cities to sent and many Citizens into the Massive underground bunkers just outside each of their major cities or to sent them to a lot smaller cities and town to spread them out to keep as low of a Casualties went the Battle of Earth and of the Solar system Begins.

President Daniel Alexander Inform all or the U.E.R. Commanding Military officers of all their Branches(Army,Navy, Marine, Air Force and Interstellar Defense forces) Mobilize all their forces and be ready for war with the Skotadian Fleet in the 4th Planetary Gap. T.R.G.C. Fleet Admiral, Admiral Abraham Marcos ordered all T.R.G.C. forces under his Command to Prepare for war against the Skotadian fleet in the 5th Planetary Gap. he wanted all T.R.G.C. Fleets and Planetary bases to have all T-Rex-306B fighter-spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B Interstellar Bombers in their Fleets and Planetary bases to be armed and ready to Engage the Skotadian Fleet in the 5th Planetary gap or in went the Skotadian Fleet begins to headed toward Earth.

* * *

while the U.E.R. was preparing for the coming Attack the Skotadian fleets commanding officer: Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Fortia Dynami is Preparing for her fleets attack on Earth to begin the Exterminating this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind. she spoke with her follow Officers on a plan to Exterminate the Mankind without having to put their ships in Possible Enemy weapons Range.

she has learned from her 1st attack fleets failed attack that went she lost a Skotiadian battleship and all their destroyer armaments to not underestimated this Inferior intelligence and irritating species: Mankind. She thought about the Possible that Mankind could have Reserved Engineered more of their Advance technology and could use their Advance technology against them, like if Mankind was able to Reserved Engineer their Capital ship Proportion Technology or ship-to-ship laser cannons that Mankind Could attack them at any Moment.

she told her though to her Fleet Captains and told them while planning for an Attack on this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species to be Both Cautious and forcefully went attacking this Planet because there a Slam change that they could be defeated if not being careful and Forcefully enough to Exterminate Mankind. They Came up with a Plan to begin Extermination this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind in both cautiously and forcefully.

they decided to use the ship tractor beam technology to pull over 50,000 Asteroids from Earth's asteroid belt (ranging from a few meters and about the size of a William Grey class destroyer or a SY-825) and sent them toward Earth to soft their defenses by having Earth's planetary defenses to launch their I.S. missiles and Anti-starships cruiser missiles(that could be used as asteroid buster) to intercept the Asteroids before the enter Earth atmosphere and head to their Planetary Targets.

they won't have any of their Capital ships come in close to the Earth and be in danger from Earth's Planetary anti-starship cruiser missiles and I.S. missiles or from the Planet's home-world fighter spacecraft interceptor defenses. while they were sending asteroids to Earth to soft up their Interstellar defense they would launch a Full of competent of fighter spacecraft interceptors from a Skotadian spacecraft carrier and have 1/4 of their destroyers and Criusers to launch I.S. missiles to attack the enemy Defense fleet in Planetary orbit between Mars and the Asteroid Belt clearing the first enemy defensive line.

after they soft up Earth's Interstellar defenses with Asteroids they would begin bring in their Battleships, Cruisers, and spacecraft carriers to launch fighter spacecraft interceptors to destroy what was left of enemy fighter spacecraft interceptors and bombers and to begin bombarding Earth's Major cities and destroy Mankind's infrastructure to destroy their Ability to process Raw building materials to keep their Civilization going.

* * *

January 17, 2040

at 7:00 A.M. of January 17, 2040, Skotadian Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami ordered her fleet began its Planned attack on Earth. Captain Marcos Jone so on the Advance short range Senor network and a their are over 21,600 fast moving Asteroids head towards Earth and would make Contact with the Earth in less than 17 days, 7 hours, 54 minutes and 46.08 seconds. he Immediately pick up the Phone that Connect direct admiral Abraham Marcos and told him that are a lot of very fast moving asteroids head towards Earth and would make Contact with the Earth in less than 17 days and 7 hours.

Admiral Abraham Marcos got on the Phone that Connect to all the T.G.R.C. Planetary missile silos and said to all "this is admiral Abraham Marcos to all Missile silos and all ships in orbit fire as many I.S. and Anti-starship cruiser missiles missiles I.S. missiles in 17 days and 7 hours or less to intercept all enemy targets coming in to attack." all the Earth planetary missile Silos bases and Earth's defensive fleet responded are were able to launch over 21,600 I.S. missiles and Anti-starship Cruiser missiles to intercept the Asteroids before they reach Earth's atmosphere and head to their targets.

on January 31 at 1:59:45 P.M. all I.S. missiles and Anti-starship Cruiser missiles were heading to intercept the asteroids heading towards Earth. 15 seconds later the missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed all the asteroids heading toward earth. the People at the T.R.G.C. command celebrate the victory from their missile intercepting the Asteroids that the Skotadian ships tractor beamed toward earth. it was short living went Captain Marcos Jones Contact Admiral Abraham Marcos that another Wave of 32,400 asteroids were coming in and would make contact with them in 12 days, 23 hours, 13 minutes and 55 seconds.

During the 1st wave of I.S. missiles and Anti-starhips and the waiting period another 32,400 I.S. and Anti-starship missiles to intersect the next wave of Asteroids heading towards earth. as the 2nd wave of asteroids were heading toward Earth, the I.S. and Ant-starship missiles were able to get into orbit and heading toward the Asteroids that were heading from Earth. 3 seconds later their missiles made contact with the asteroids and destroy all of them.

after the 2nd Wave space battle was over he received a message form Captain Marcos Jones Contact Admiral Abraham Marcos that another Wave of 48,600 asteroids were coming in and would make contact with them in a minute. During the 2nd wave space battle and the waiting period another 48,600 I.S. and Anti-starship missiles to intersect the Next wave of Asteroids heading towards Earth. on February 13 at 12:46:05 P.M. all I.S. missiles and Anti-starship Cruiser missiles were heading to intercept the asteroids heading towards Earth. 5 seconds later the missiles made contact with the enemy objects and destroyed all the asteroids heading toward earth. after the 3rd Wave space battle was over Admiral Abraham Marcos received a message form Captain Marcos Jones telling him that another Wave of 72,900 asteroids were coming in and would make contact with them in 12 days, 23 hours, 13 minutes and 55 seconds.

* * *

January 17, 2040

the Battle of the 5th Planetary Gap

at 10:30 A.M. January 17, 2040, a few hours after Admiral Abraham Marcos ordered all of Planetary Missile Silos to launch I.S. and Anti-starship cruiser missiles to intercept the Asteroids that were heading towards Earth's to soft off their Interstellar defenses; Captain Marcos Jones told admiral Abraham Marcos that he saw on the Advance short range Senor network a Skotadian spacecraft carrier, 5 Skotadian Destroyers and 2 Skotadian cruisers heading for the 2nd Solar system defense fleet to attack and destroy 2nd solar system defense fleet.

Admiral Abraham Marcos ordered the 2nd solar System defense Fleet under the Command of Captain Jessica Hiller to have her Fleet prepare all ships in her fleet to bring all their Weapon systems and Defense systems online and to have all the T-Rrex-306B fighter spacecraft Interceptors and Velo-201B Bombers in her fleet armed and ready to launch went the Skotadian fleet would attack them on January 25, 2040 at 10:30:16 hours. (it would take a little more than 8 day, 12 hours and a minute and 26 seconds at Maximum Capital ship sub-light speed, for the Skotadian ships Admiral Fortia Dynami ordered to attack them to arrive in range of launching their Fighter spacecraft from their spacecraft carrier.)

on January 25, 2040, at 10:30 hours the Skotadian ships began their attack on the 2nd solar system defense fleet, by their destroyers and cruisers launching their 1st wave: 10,400 of I.S. and Anti-starship missiles at the Enemy fleet to test their defense capabilities to see if they could launch their own I.S. missiles to intercept their missiles and they did. Captain Jessica Hiller ordered all her fleets ships to launch as many I.S. missiles as possible in 4 minutes and 10 seconds to intercept the enemy missiles. the 2nd solar System defense fleet's destroyers and cruisers were able to launch 10,400 I.S. missiles to intercept the enemy missile heading for them. In 4 minutes later their I.S. missiles intercepted and destroyed all the enemy missiles that were heading for the fleet.

however Captain Jessica Hiller saw on her ships senors that the Enemy ships have fired another wave of 15,600 I.S. missiles and would make contact with their fleet in 4 minutes and 15 seconds. she ordered all ships to launch as many I.S. missiles as possible to intercept the 2nd wave of Enemy I.S. Missiles. her fleet was able to launch another 15,600 I.S. missile to intercept the 2nd wave of Enemy I.S. missiles. 4 minutes and 10 seconds later their I.S. missiles intercepted and destroyed all the enemy missiles that were heading toward the 2nd solar system defense fleet.

Yet again Captain Jessica Hiller saw on her ships sensors that the Enemy ships have fired another wave of 23,400 I.S. missiles and would make contact with their fleet in 4 minutes and 5 seconds. she ordered all ships to launch as many I.S. missiles as possible to intercept the 2nd wave of Enemy I.S. Missiles. her fleet was able to launch another 23,400 I.S. missile to intercept the 3rd wave of Enemy I.S. missiles.

4 minutes later their I.S. missiles intercepted and destroyed all the enemy missiles that were heading toward the 2nd solar system defense fleet. the battle of the 5th Planetary Gap continue as a Missile to Missile battle for over 8 minutes and 40 seconds ending with the all the Skotidan ships attacking them running out of I.S. and Anti-starship cruiser missiles to launch against the 2nd solar system defense fleet. Captain Jessica Hiller fleet lost 83%(110,416) of their I.S. Missiles but still could launch more to attack the enemy attack fleet.

the next stage of the Battle both sides decided that it was time to launch their fighter spacecraft to try to take control of the space of 5th planetary gap. the Skotadian Commanding officer of the skotadian fleet attacking the 2nd solar system defense fleet decided to launch their 1st wave of fighter spacecraft interceptors to attack the enemy fleet. In 4 minutes their ships have launched 773 fighter spacecraft and are heading to the enemy fleet.

Captain Jessica Hiller saw on her ships sensors that the Enemy ships have launched 773 fighter spacecraft to attack them. she ordered all her fleet's carriers to launch their 1st wave of T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors in less than 3 1/2 minutes to defend the fleet from the incoming enemy spacecraft fighters. in that time Captain Jessica Hiller's fleet was able to launch 844 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors under the command of Captain Josef Whitmore along with Commander Ronald Smith as his 2nd in commander to intercept the incoming enemy spacecraft fighters.

 _Captain Josef Whitmore Profile: Born in New York city, U.S. on April 12, 2013 into a family of 3, he is the 2nd grandson of former U.S. President_ _Thomas J. Whitmore; he lived though the War of 2018. In 2030 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy(later the T.G.R.C.) and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own._

 _Commander Ronald Smith Profile: Born in Liverpool, England on May 8, 2016 into a family of 4; he lived though the War of 2018 but remembers very little. In 2033 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy(later the T.G.R.C.) and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own. in 2038 he was Transferred to the T.G.R.C. space Navy section and Promoted to Commander._

 _3 minutes and 15 second later.._

Captain Josef Whitmore and all his T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors were in weapons range. He told all T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft Interceptor Pilots "All fighters stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Beaver 1, Box 4." Commander Ronald Smith "Copy that Beaver 2, Box 1.", Beaver 5 "Copy that Beaver 5, Box 2." Beaver 7 "copy that Beaver 7, Box 3." the Remaining T-Rex-306B fighter Interceptors launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy spacecraft. 10 Seconds later their missiles made contact with the Enemy spacecraft and destroy the Entire 1st wave of enemy spacecraft.

Captain Josef Whitmore was contacted by Captain Jessica Hiller that he pick up on her ships sensors that another wave of 1,160 enemy fighter spacecraft headed for them and would make contact with their fleet in 3 minutes. the Battle between the 2nd solar system defense fleet and the Skotadian fleet's fighter spacecraft forces continued for 1 1/2 days and ending with the 2nd solar system defense fleet T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptor forces being victorious but have lost 1,109 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors. they returned to their ships to rearm their fighters with I.S. missiles and organize an attack force to attack the Skotadian fleet attacking them.

Captain Jessica Hiller and her fellow officers decided to send all their remaining I.S. missiles, T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B bombers to attack and destroy the Skotadian fleet attacking them. it took them 45 minutes to launch and assemble all their fighter and bomber forces under the command of Captain Josef Whitmore and Commander Ronald Smith and is the commanding officer of the Veol-201B bomber force to begin their Attack on the Enemy fleet. they set course to the enemy fleets location and to begin their attack to destroy the skotadian attack forces.

as the 2nd solar system defense fleet fighter spacecraft fighter forces were heading to the skotadian attack fleet Rear Admiral, Admiral Fortia Dynami ordered the Captain of the spacecraft carrier in the attack fleet to retreat back to the main fleet while their support ships survive themselves to prepare covering fire to not their spacecraft carrier be destroyed by the 2nd solar system defense fleet I.S. missiles, T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptor and Velo-201B bomber forces heading to attack and destroy the fleet she send to destroy them.

Captain Jessica Hiller saw on her fleets sensors that the skotadian Spacecraft carrier in retreating from the battle and heading to the main enemy fleet for protection from them and to not be destroyed by her fleet's I.S. missiles, T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptor and Velo-201B bomber forces heading to them. she ordered Captain Josef Whitmore to ignore the retreating Enemy spacecraft carrier and focus on destroying their remaining ships that were left behind.

 _4 minutes later..._

Captain Josef Whitmore and all the I.S. missiles along with all the T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and the Velo-201B Bomber were in weapons range. however the Skotidan commanding officer of the Skotidan attack fleet ordered all his destroyers and cruisers to bring online all their anti-spacecraft laser turrets to try to destroy the enemy fighter and bomber spacecraft forces that are heading for them and to provide covering fire for their retreat spacecraft carrier.

Captain Josef Whitmore told all T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft Interceptor Pilots "All fighters and bombers watch for Anti-spacecraft Laser Turret fire, stay with your Wing-man and fire at will Beaver 1, Box 4." Beaver 3 "Copy that Beaver 3, box 2." Beaver 5 "Copy that Beaver 5, Box 1." Commander Ronald Smith "Copy that Loin 1, Box 1.", Loin 3 "Copy that Loin 3, Box 3 " Loin 5 "Copy that Lion 5, Box 2." the Remaining T-Rex-306B fighter Interceptors launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy spacecraft.

10 Seconds later their missiles made contact with the Enemy spacecraft and began damaged the enemy ships. the major space battle between the skotadian attack fleet and the 2nd solar system defense fleet fighter and bomber spacecraft forces lasted for 20 hours and end with the Skotadian fleet being destroyed; however Captain Josef Whitmore lost 90% of his T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 5/8 of his Velo-201B bombers along with his 2nd in command Commander Ronald Smith. the 1st Battle of the 4th Planetary gap went to the U.E.R. forces.

At 7:55 A.M. on February 5, 2040 Rear Admiral Fortia Dynami as her Spacecraft carrier has returned from the attack on 2nd solar system defense fleet. she ordered 2 Spacecraft carrier, 2 battleships, 10 destroyers and 5 cruisers to try again to attack and destroy the 2nd solar system defense fleet to get close to their main target: Earth. the fleet would arrive on February 13, 2040 at 7:55 P.M. to attack the enemy fleet.

Captain Jessica Hiller was contacted by Fleet Admiral Abraham Marcos and told her that the enemy fleet is sending another wave of warships and is heading for them and would arrive on February 13, 2040 at 7:55 P.M. Admiral Told Captain Jessica Hiller that he ordered the Mars defense fleet under the command of Rear Admiral(lower Half), Admiral Jessica Alexandra to leave mars and heading for their Location to reinforcement them and to be ready went the Enemy fleet arrives; however the Mars defense fleet would take 16 days, 17 hours, 36 minutes and about 23 seconds to reach them meaning that the fleet would arrive at the 2nd solar system defense fleet on February 23, 2040 at 1:31 A.M.

February 13, 2040 at 7:55 P.M. the Skotadian attack fleet as arrived near the 2nd solar system defense fleet location. Captain Jessica Hiller however made a decision that would save most of her fleet from Annihilation and would save many lives; she decided to ordered her fleet to retreat and made contact with Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Jessica Alexandra that she ordered her fleet to retreat and is heading toward their to meet up and attack the skotadian fleet that was at the 2nd Solar system defense fleet location.

Admiral Jessica Alexandra agreed with Captain Jessica Hiller decision to retreat her fleet from the Massive enemy fleet send to destroy her fleet. they would meet on February 18, 2040 at 7:55 P.M. the 2 fleets meet and for 12 hours their reorganized their fleet and continue on course to intercept the enemy fleet. Admiral Jessica Alexandra and her fellow officers planned and try to destroy and many enemy ships before they become overwhelmed and being forced to retreat back to Mars or the 3 Planetary gap where the 1st Solar system defense fleet is located.

* * *

February 22, 2040

on February 22, 2040 at 1:00 P.M. 72,900 of Earth Planetary defense I.S. missiles have been launched over the course of the waiting period between the waves of Asteroid heading toward Earth. 5 seconds later the missiles made contact with the asteroids heading toward Earth and destroyed all of them. after the 4rd Wave space battle was over Admiral Abraham Marcos received a message form Captain Marcos Jones telling him that another Wave of 109,350 asteroids were coming in and would make contact with them in 12 days, 23 hours, 13 minutes and 55 seconds on March 6, 2040 at 12:00 P.M.

During the waiting period between the 4th and 5th wave they were able to launch another 109,450 I.S. and Anti-starship missiles to intersect the Next wave of Asteroids heading towards Earth; On March 6, 2040 12:00 P.M. as the 5th wave of asteroids were heading toward Earth, they were able to launch 109,350 the I.S. and Ant-starship missiles were able to get into orbit and heading toward the Asteroids that were heading from Earth. 3 seconds later their missiles made contact with the asteroids and destroy all of them.

after the 5th Wave space battle was over he received a message form Captain Marcos Jones Contact Admiral Abraham Marcos that another Wave of 164,025 asteroids were coming in and would make contact with them in 12 days, 21 hours, 13 minutes and 55 seconds on March 19, 2040 at 9:13 A.m. During the waiting period between the 5th and 6th waves they were able to launch another 164,025 I.S. and Anti-starship missiles to intersect the Next wave of Asteroids heading towards Earth.

the bombardment of Earth continuing with 4 more waves and lasted for another 1.6919 months and end on May 8, 2040 at 11:46 P.M. with Skotadian Rear Admiral, Admiral Fortia Dynami and her follow officer's plan working in weakling Earth interstellar defenses. the Earth defense fleet being destroy be the waves of asteroids; the asteroids were able to destroyed 100 military installations across the planet with some being quick enough in getting thought Earth's I.S. missiles defenses and hitting their targets along 16.5165 million military personal being killed and with over 50,000 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 12,500 Velo-201B Bombers from the asteroids being quick enough in getting thought Earth's I.S. missiles defenses and hitting their targets.

the asteroids have destroyed 196 Major cities and have killed 165.165 million people across the Planet from some of the asteroids quick enough in getting thought Earth's I.S. missiles and anti-starship missile defenses hitting small to moderately sized towns that were populated from the major cities habit travel to those towns to try to keep as of a number of casualties went the battle for the solar system began. the remain population was and hitting their most of those city's inhabits were sent into the Massive underground bunkers just outside each of their major cities or to sent them to a lot smaller cities and towns to spread them out to keep as low of a Casualties went the Battle of Solar System began.

during the bombardment the T.G.F.C. high command went into their underground bunker to not get killed by the bombing asteroid. Fleet admiral, admiral Abraham Marcos ordered the 1st Solar system defense fleet under the command of Admiral Marcos Wright in orbit in the 4th Planetary gap to go and attack the skotadian attack fleet in the 4th planetary gap and destroy the enemy fleet and them head to the remaining enemy forces in the 5th planetary gap and to either destroy or force the enemy forces to leave the solar system. they would arrive at the enemy fleet position in the 5th Planetary gap on the asteroid field side that is nearest to Earth on May 15, 2040 at 6:56 A.M.

Admiral Fortia Dynami ordered all her remain ships to stop with the asteroid bombardment of the Earth. however the battle for solar was far from over she saw on her ships sensors that their was a Human colony on the 4th planet of their solar system and that was heavy defend and that there is an enemy fleet in the Solar systems 4th planetary gap and is heading to her fleet location to annihilate them or force her forces to left their Solar system and stop attack them and tell them their planet was not wreath more Military resources and personal.

during the bombardment of Earth the U.E.R. fleet heading to the enemy attack fleet the was in the 5th planetary gap final arrived at the location on February 24, 2040 at 1:31 P.M. and able 5 minutes away from were the Skotadian fleet is located and both were in weapons range of each other; the skotadian attack fleet attack first by firing a Wave of 26,000 I.S. missiles and anti-starship cruiser missiles heading for 2nd solar system defense fleet and would make contact in 4 1/2 minutes.

Admiral Jessica Alexandra ordered her ships to launch the same number of I.S. missiles to intercept the enemy I.S. and anti-starship cruiser missiles in 4 minutes and 45 seconds. while the enemy missiles were heading for them her fleet was able to launch the same amount I.S. missiles in the 4 minutes to Intercept the enemy missiles. 45 seconds later their I.S. missiles intercepted and destroyed all the enemy missiles that were heading toward them. however Captain Jessica Hiller told Admiral Jessica Alexandra that she saw other wave of enemy missiles heading them.

both fleets continue missile bombarding each other for 40 minutes and ended with the 2nd Solar system defense fleet running out of I.S. missiles and with the enemy I.S. missiles and Anti-starship cruisers making contact with the 2nd solar system defense fleet destroying it due to the overwhelming numbers of I.S. and Anti-starship cruisers missiles. the Skotadian attack fleet lost 82.8%(215,462) of their I.S. and Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the 2nd round of the Planetary 5th Gap went to the Skotadian fleet.

* * *

March 6, 2040 at 6:56 A.M.

the 2nd Battle of the 5th Planetary gap

the battle between 1st solar system defense fleet under the Admiral Marcos Wright reach the enemy fleet in the 5th planetary gap and are ready to begin their attack of the enemy fleet. they began to launch wave after wave of I.S. missiles to try to destroy the enemy fleet ability to launch more I.S. and Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the missile battle between the 2 fleets lasted for over 40 minutes and ended at with the skotadian ships running out of I.S. and Anti-starship missiles to defense themselves. the 1st solar system defense fleet lost 17.8%(44,538) of their I.S. and Anti-starship cruiser missiles.

the next Stage of 5th Planetary gap battle would back main be an fighter spacecraft battle between the 2 fleets to gain control of the 5th planetary gap in fighter spacecraft. Admiral Marcos Wright decided to launch all the T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B bombers to attack the Enemy fleet. Admiral choose Newly Promoted major Aadith Gambhir as the commander of all T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptor and Velo-201B bomber forces and Newly Promoted Captain Anthony Marcos as his 2nd in command and the command officer of the Velo-201B bomber forces that he ordered to be launched.

 _Captain Anandini Gambhir Profile: Born in Ahmadahad, India on February 21, 2013 into a family of 5 and he lived though the War of 2018. In 2030 after Graduating from High school he Decided to Join the I.R.D. academy and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own. In 2038 after the I.R.D. was reformed into Terra Galactic Fleet Command or the T.G.F.C. for short she decided to Transfer into Interstellar defense Navy Section of the T.G.F.C. and was Promoted to the Navy Rank of Commander._

 _Captain Anthony Marcos Profile: Born in London, England on May 15, 2016 into a family of 3 and he lived thought the war of 2018 but remembered very little. In 2035 after Graduating from High school he decided to Join the I.R.D. academy and become U.E.R. Pilot to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Home planet from any Interstellar threat like the Skotadians that would try to Exterminate her Species: Mankind and take their Planet as their own. In 2038 after the I.R.D. was reformed into Terra Galactic Fleet Command or the T.G.F.C. for short she decided to Transfer into interstellar Air force Section of the T.G.F.C. and was Promoted to the Air force Rank of Lieutenant._

it took over 3 hours to launch all their T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B bombers. Captain Anandini Gambhir along with all the T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptor and Velo-201B bomber forces set course to engage the enemy fleet. 4 1/2 minutes later Captain Anandini Gambhir told all his T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B bomber pilots under his command "All fighters and bombers watch for Anti-spacecraft Laser Turret fire, stay with your Wing-man and fire at will King Cobra 1, Box 4." King Cobra 3 "Copy that King Cobra 3, box 2." King Cobra 5 "Copy that King Cobra 5, Box 1." Captain Anthony Marcos "Copy that Loin 1, Box 1.", Loin 3 "Copy that Loin 3, Box 3 " Loin 5 "Copy that Lion 5, Box 2." the Remaining T-Rex-306B fighter Interceptors launch their First wave of missiles at the enemy spacecraft.

so begins a long fighter and bomber Spacecraft battle in the 5th Planetary gap between the 2 fleets. the Fighter spacecraft and Bomber battle between the 2 fleets lasted for 10 hours ended with the Skotadian attack fleet being destroyed. the 1st solar system defense fleet lost 26.6% (7,082) T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 19% (2,361) Velo-201B bombers in the attack of the enemy fleet. the remaining T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201B bomber returned to their Capital ships to rearm and go to their Next Target: the remaining enemy fleet between Jupiter and the asteroid belt.

* * *

March 7, 2040 at 5:30 A.M.

as for Skotadian Rear Admiral(Lower Half), Admiral Fortia Dynami, after seeing this Inferior Intelligence and Irritating Species: Mankind Being able to defense their Solar system from her Attack by having their own interstellar spacecraft to defend their Solar system from receive engineer some of their Capital ship Proportion, defensive and offensive technology to intercept their forces and destroying over 60% of her forces: 15 Destroyers, 7 Cruisers, 2 Battleships and 2 spacecraft carriers along with over 30,000 Fighter spacecraft.

She was very Impressive on Mankind was able defend their Solar system from their Attack. she has seeing from these battles on how Mankind was able to combine their Instinct of Determination and Intelligence in to Researching and Reserve Engineer their Advance interstellar Capital ship Technology into create their own Advance Capital ship technology basic off of their Technology that was left in the Wreckage from their ships in the attack of 2018. she began admired Mankind's Determination and ability to Research and Reserve engineer more of their advance technology in such a short time. she thought that if timing were different that Mankind was able to become an advance space faring race before one of their Military colony mother ships made contact with them that her People and their People could have become good friends instead of enemies.

she called a officer meeting of her remaining ships to decide opinions on what to due next. they discuss for 3 hours about the possible opinions available to them like leaving the 5th Planetary orbit and have their remaining spacecraft carriers, Destroyers and battleships go to the location of the 1st solar defense fleet ad try to destroy the fleet and head to Earth to began bombard the planet from orbit which she rejected because Earth Interstellar defenses were to strong and because she didn't want to loss any more Capital ships.

2nd they could launch all of their fighter spacecraft and Remaining I.S. missiles in one final attack on 1st solar system defense fleet to destroy the fleet and than move on toward Earth which she keep in mind for a possible opinion. before they could act on a Planned Opinion Mankind had their 1st Solar system defense fleet to go to 5th Planetary orbit and destroy the remaining skotadian ships. Skotadian Rear Admiral, Admiral Fortia Dynami decided to that she has lost to much of her military resources to made this Military campaign not wreath as much as they were losing.

she sent a message to Skotadi saying that she has cannel the Campaign against Earth because is losing to must of her Military resources and that Earth is to while defend to continue the fight against Mankind and is returning home for her Next assignment. before she ordered her ships to go to warp she send a message to the People of Terra solar system saying _"Well, played Humans of Earth, you have shown that you a capable of resisting and destroying owner Military forces at our attempts to try to take your planet, We will no longer attack your Solar system. Welcome to the Interstellar Community, Earthlings."_

Captain Marcos Jones saw on the Advance short range Senor network at T.G.F.C. base: Thomas J. Whitmore that the enemy ships have to Warp. he checked for any transmissions that the Skotadian might have sent and they received the message that the Skotadian fleet's commanding officer sent to them. she contacted T.G.F.C. Fleet Admiral, Admiral Abraham Marcos what happen to the Enemy fleet and have the message the enemy sent before going to warp.

Fleet Admiral, Admiral Abraham Marcos gave his Report to the U.E.R. government and they Relieved that the Skotadian fleet left and got a message from the Skotadain Commanding officer saying that the Skotadian would not attack them any more. however the U.E.R. realist that they have taking their first steps into space travel. they ordered all of their Interstellar infrastructure of their Economy to have all their I.R.D.P. facilities to continue as many interstellar starships to begin explore the universe and to continue researching Advance defensive and Offensive Technology to defend themselves from other hostile aliens or to make peaceful contact with alien races that want to conexit with Them.


	5. Epliogue

New Technology and New Ships II

the date is May 27, 2056, over 16 years after the war of 2040 where the U.E.R. was able to turn back the Skotadian Fleet; they got to work in repairing all the war Damage that the Skotadian fleet had do to their Civilization and to mourn the people that were killed in the War of 2040. over the years that U.E.R. scientists and engineers have designed for the 1st time in Mankind's history warp dive technology to travel between the stars. they have designed their 2nd generation of Interstellar spacecraft and have improved their Advance capital defenive and offensive technology.

In mid February of 2041, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd generation Capital ship shield generation technology. they said in theory that the 2nd generation Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft 25% stronger to take 63 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire.

they test their theory by firing a ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 60.31% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 2nd generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

In late May of 2042, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed the 2nd generation interstellar Scout ships and cargo ships called the Liam Bishop Scout ship or the X-212B Class and the Terra Cargo ship or the R-936B class. they said that it would take nearly 9 months to have a X-212B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have X-212B ready for service. The X-212B is a lot larger than it's Previous class, the X-212B is 520.8 meters in length, 78.12 meters in width and 60 meters in height/depth. the X-212B would have a crew of 365 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 729 passengers. the X-212B is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

the X-212B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the X-212B defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields and 64 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the X-212B armaments: 40 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The X-212B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 174 thrusters (to move the X-212B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 12 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Liam Bishop class or the X-212B Prototype to begin mass production X-212B's scout ships to defend against any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat like the Skotadian capital ships or from other interstellar threat.

the Terra Cargo ship class or R-936B would be 2nd generation Interstellar Cargo ship. they said that it would take 1.872 years to have a R-936B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a R-936B ready for service. The R-936 is a lot larger than it Previous class, the R-936B is 1,302 meters in length, 78.12 meters in width and 150.3 meters in height/depth. the R-936B would have a crew of 788 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 179,024 tons of cargo.

the R-936B is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. the R-936B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the R-936B defenses were an U.E.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 143 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The R-936B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 198 thrusters (to move the R-936B Right,left, and down in space), 2nd 30 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Terra class or the R-936B cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 2nd generation cargo ships to go along with X-212B Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planet.

* * *

as of March 2044, the Population of Earth Went from 13.288 billion People in 2040 to over 13.553.76 billion people living on the Planet as of 2044. they continued their work in repairing all the war Damage that the Skotadian fleet did had done to their Civilization. In Early June of 2042, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 3rd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor called the T-Rex-306C Fighter interceptor.

The T-Rex-306C is a little larger than the T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft Interceptors, it is 26.27 meters in length, 18.6032 meters in width and 5.875 meters in height. the T-Rex-306C would have 2 pilots to operation the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). the T-Rex-306C is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

the T-Rex-306C armaments were 4 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 8 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 3 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 3 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles). The T-Rex-306C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere.

the T-Rex-306C would have 17 Maneuvering Thrusters(4 to 5 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the T-Rex-306C Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 3rd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to replace the T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In late June of the same year, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have design their 3rd Generation Interstellar Bomber called the Velo-201C Bomber. The Velo-201C is a little larger the Velo-201B Bomber, it is 65.461 meters in length, 24.460 meters in width and 15.851 meters in height. the Velo-201C would have crew of 4 to operation the Velo-201C(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Velo-201C is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

the Velo-201C armaments be 8 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 3 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 3 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 12 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. the Velo-201C defenses would be a Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The Velo-201C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere.

the Velo-201C would have 18 Maneuvering Thrusters(5 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Velo-201C Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 3rd Generation Interstellar bomber to replace the Velo-201B bomber to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

in Early August 2043, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed 2nd generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain the protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2.66% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 33.35% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 2nd generation Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Skotadian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

in late August of 2043, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have designed the 3rd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 3rd fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 10 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 10 times to see if the shields would hold for 10 shots and it. they give the 3rd generation Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing the 3rd generation Military Defense Advance fighter spacecraft Shield generation Technology to give their T-Rex 306C Fighter-spacecraft interceptors and Velo-201C bomber's a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft like the Skotadian Fighters.

* * *

as of March of 2047, the Population of Earth Went from 13.553 billion People in 2044 after the Aliens attacked to over 13.8927 billion people living on the Planet as of 2047. In late March of 2047, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed 2nd Generation Interstellar warships to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that the Humans have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The 2nd generation interstellar warships were: the Trinity Class Patrol Ship or TW-425B, the Independence class Frigate or the UR-145B, Jim Wielder Class Destroyer or the SY-825B, Phantom Class cruiser or the YP-912B, Russia Class Battleship or the GR-245B, and the Thomas J Whitmore class carrier or the QT-183B.

In May of 2045 they have designed the 2nd generation Patrol ship called the Trinity Class or the TW-425B, they said that it would take a little more than 3 years to have a TW-425B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a TW-425B ready for service. The TW-425B is a lot larger than the U.E.R. R-936B cargo ship class. the TW-425B is 2,100 meters in length, 420 meters in width and 242.49 meters in height/depth. the TW-425B would have a crew of 715 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the TW-425B is powered by 2 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems.

the TW-425B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TW-425B defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 298 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TW-425B armaments: 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The TW-425B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 410 thrusters (to move the TW-425B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 48 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. For the a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 T-Rex-306C fighter spacecraft interceptors and 4 scout ship. they give the Trinity class Patrol ship or the TW-425B Prototype to begin mass production the TW-425B interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In October of the same year they have designed the 2nd generation Interstellar Frigate called the Independence class Frigate or a UR-145B, they said that it would take 3.8025 years to have a UR-145B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a UR-145B ready for service. The UR-145B is larger than the U.E.R. TW-425B class. the UR-145B is 2,720 meters in length, 544 meters in width and 314 meters in height/depth. the UR-145B would have a crew of 1,936 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the UR-145 is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems.

the UR-145B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the UR-145B defenses were an U.E.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 368 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the UR-145B armaments: 2 Capital ship-to-ship cannon and 224 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The UR-145B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 8 Capital Sub-light Engines and 410 thrusters (to move the TW-425 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 48 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 30 T-Rex-306C fighter spacecraft interceptors and 4 scout ships. they give the independence class Frigate or the UR-145B Prototype to begin mass production the UR-145B interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

* * *

In mid January of 2046 they have designed the 2nd generation destroyer called the Jim Wielder Class or the SY-825B, they said that it would take 4.43 years to have a Jim Wielder class destroyer or SY-825B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a SY-825 ready for service. The SY-825B is larger than the U.E.R. UR-145B class. the SY-825B is 3,080 meters in length, 616 meters in width and 355 meters in height/depth. the SY-825B would have a crew of 3,552 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the SY-825B is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. the SY-825B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew.

the SY-825B defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 438 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the SY-825B armaments: 4 ship-to-ship cannons and 300 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The SY-825B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 12 Capital Sub-light Engines and 600 thrusters (to move the SY-825 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 54 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere.

a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 3 scout ships. they give the Jim Wielder class destroyer or the SY-825B Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 2nd interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early June of the same year they have designed the 2nd generation Cruiser called the Phantom Class or the YP-912B, they said that it would take 4.976 years to have a Phantom cruiser or YP-912B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a YP-912B ready for service. The YP-912B is larger than the U.E.R. SY-825B class. the YP-912 is 3,460 meters in length, 692 meters in width and 432 meters in height/depth.

the YP-912B would have a crew of 4,520 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the YP-912B is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the YP-912B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the YP-912B defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 492 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-912B armaments: 6 ship-to-ship cannons and 400 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The YP-912B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 6 Capital Sub-light Engines and 337 thrusters (to move the YP-912 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 30 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 40 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 6 scout ships. they give the Phantom Class Cruiser or the YP-912B Prototype to begin mass production the YP-912B interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In mid September of the same year they have designed the 2nd generation battleship called the Russia class or the GR-245B, they said that it would take 8.078 years to have a Russia class battleship or GR-245B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a GR-245B ready for service. The GR-245B is larger than the U.E.R. YP-912B class. the GR-245B is 5,616.004 meters in length, 1,123.20 meters in width and 561.604 meters in height/depth. The GR-245B would have a crew of 7,104 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the GR-245B is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the GR-245B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew.

the GR-245B defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 800 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the GR-245B armaments: 8 ship-to-ship cannon and 150 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The GR-245B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 24 Capital Sub-light Engines and 1,200 thrusters (to move the GR-245 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 99 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere.

a medium sized aircraft hanger that can carry 70 T-Rex-306B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 10 scout ships. They give Russia Class Battleship or the GR-245B Prototype to begin mass production GR-245B interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early February of 2047 they have designed the 2nd generation spacecraft carrier called the Thomas J Whitmore class or the QT-183B, they said that it would take 28.78 years to have a QT-183B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a QT-183B ready for service. The QT-183B is larger than the U.E.R. GR-245B class. the QT-183B is 10,989 meters in length, 2197.8 meters in width and 648 meters in height/depth. the QT-183B would have a crew of 13,900 crew-members to maintain ships systems.

the QT-183B is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the QT-183B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the QT-183B defenses were an U.E.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,423 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the QT-183B armaments: 4 single ship-to-ship cannon and 225 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The QT-183B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 40 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,347 thrusters (to move the QT-183B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 191 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the ship inside a planets atmosphere. the ship would have 18 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 2,531 T-Rex-306C fighter spacecraft interceptors, 632 Velo-201C and 321 scout ships. they give the Thomas J Whitmore carrier Class or the QT-183B Prototype to begin mass production of the QT-183B interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

* * *

in Early March of 2048, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 52 years of Researching and Reserve Engineering from Skotadian advance Warp dive Technology have for the 1st time in Mankind's history have created they own 1st generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster and their own terraforming Technology. they said in theory that their 1st generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 100,000 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster.

they tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer X-212B scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive. the Crew of a Scout ship: UMS Prince Charles under the command of Commander Alex Wilson Volunteer to test the 1st generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the X-212B scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Mars by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant John Daniels of the Scout ship put in the course of Mars and Activate the Warp dive. _  
_

258 seconds(4 minutes and 18 seconds) later the UMS Prince Charles came out of sub-space and Lieutenant John Daniel checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 129.1 million miles in less than 4 1/2 minutes. the contacted the U.E.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 1st generation warp dive worked. the UMS Prince Charles return to Earth by using its warp dive and the U.E.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 1st generation warp dive prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe.

the U.E.R. government decided to have not allow any of their interstellar starships to travel outside their solar system because although their now warp capable interstellar spacecraft but it would take 20.2 years to the reach the star system of Gliese 581g that was 20.2 light years away from Earth and another possible star systems that might have possible Earth like planets. however for the U.E.R. and their people 20.2 years was too long so that decided to just use the 1st generation warp dive technology around their home solar system until their scientists and engineers were able to design faster Warp dive capable interstellar spacecraft.

on April 12, 2048 they decided that they would sent unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for Mankind to take the 1st major step in exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life form. they sent scientific warp capable probes to Gliese 581g(20.2 light years away from Earth), Kepler-438(470 light year away from earth), Kepler-186f(490 light year away from Earth), and KOI 2124.01(624.7 light years away from earth) just to name a few Star systems that they planning to explore and possible colonize if there is intelligence life form.

In September of 2049, The Scientists and engineers have made large advances in Robotics by studying Advance Skotadian robotic technology to use in the medical Field. the scientists and engineers have finally studying and researching Skotadian Nano Medical Technology to seek a destroy any cancer cells to help cure all types of cancers that the U.E.R. people suffered. they give the Nano Medical Technology to the U.E.R government to begin massive production Nano technology to help cure any types of cancers that Mankind suffered from.

They designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident. The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic.

After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

In the year 2050 the U.E.R. scientist's have figured out create a scrum called Scrum L.E.(Life extension Scrum) that could decrease the decay rate of the human body to let the body live longer. Natural the human body could only live about 80 to 120 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a Stroke. Now the scientist have figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 2x slow meaning the body can live up to about 240 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes.

they tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reserve their age by about 45 years making them look and feel like their in mid 30's to early 40's instead of their 80's. The elders now had about 160 years to life instead of 40-50 years. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength double due to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong.

The scientist checked and saw that also if these elder's had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already due to the fact that their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and government's made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet 160(to those that are around 80 years age) to 240 years(for Children that were born with the L.E. serum in the Blood went their born) more years to sent with their families. the L.E. scrum also was able to stop the progressive aging progress that the body goes though. for a new born their Body that has the L.E. scrum would stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 170 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 220 years they would look like they 80 years old.

in Early April of 2056, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have finally after 53 years of Researching and Revere engineering have finally being able to the Skotadian advance Terraforming technology to create they own version of advance Terraforming technology to Terra-form Planets that were to close or to Far from Star to Support life. the Terra-forming worked by set up massive extreme Heat or cold resistance drills on the planet that their Trying to Terra form to drill down to the Planet's Dead core and set up Fusion warheads inside the Planet's Dead core with a 6 month time fuse.

after 6 months the Fusion warheads would explode and if Successful would activate the dead planets core and begin to generator a magnetic field around the Planet strong enough to protect it from Solar Radiation and other types of Radiation that might bombard the Planet's surface. they then would either use massive amounts of extreme cold substances like Liquid Nitrogen to cold down a Planet surface that is to hot for the species trying to Terra-form the planet to survive or to us massive Greenhouse gases to heat up a Planet that is to cold for the Species trying to Terra-form the Planet. after they doing that the Species Terra-forming would place microscope Organisms on the Planet to begin turned the Planet's Toxic atmosphere into a Breathable atmosphere for the Species to colonize. the Total time to Terra-form a Planet about 5 human Generations.

if they finds a planet inside the habitable zone of another star system that has magnetic field strong enough to withstand the continent bombardment of solar radiation fun the star systems sun among other dangers but is un-habitable due to having a toxic atmosphere they would skip the restoration of the planet's core. they would land massive terraforming machines that would begin the process of transforming the planet toxic atmosphere into a atmosphere that can support their species. they then would have million of microscope Organisms to maintain the stably of the planet's atmosphere and to begin the process to bring life on the planet(like Grass, Trees, bushes and other plant life, and eventually more complex life forms like Humans or any other alien species that is terraforming planet like this).

the U.E.R. scientists and engineers give the terraforming technology prototypes to begin massive production terraforming technology to terraform planets in their solar system and maybe other star systems. the U.E.R. government decided to terraforming Earth's neighbors Planets; Venus and Mars because the Population of Earth was increasing to rapidly and they were beginning to introduce population control laws.

In mid may the same the U.E.R. government sent 50 X-212B scout ships and 100 R-936B cargo ships to Venus and mars to begin the progress of Terraforming the Planet to make them into self-sustaining planets able to support life to colonize and begin transport people to the planets to relief the overcrowded areas of the on Earth. the U.E.R. government told the Public that they are begin process of terraforming Venus and Mars into self-sustaining planets to colonize them but told them that it would take 100 years for the Terraforming process to be completed by 2149.

in the same month the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have designed Mankind's 1st Colonization class ship Called the Explorer class or the JB-695 to use in transporting Massive Amounts of Colonists to seed other planets or Star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take 14.370 years to have a JB-695 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a JB-695 ready for service. The JB-695 is the same size as the U.E.R. Thomas J Whitmore spacecraft carrier class or the QT-183B class.

the JB-695 is 10,989 meters in length, 2197.8 meters in width and 648 meters in height/depth. the JB-695 would have a crew of 7,662 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 15,302 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the JB-695 is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems.

the JB-695 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JB-695 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,423 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The JB-695 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 36 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,134 thrusters (to move the JB-695 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 174 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a single massive aircraft hanger that can carry 141 T-Rex-306C fighter spacecraft interceptors and 18 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. they give the Explorer Class or the JB-695 Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar colonization to colonize other planets in their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.


End file.
